


Love Out of Time

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Misunderstanding, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Single Character POV, slow breakdown of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is a photographer. Aaron Hotchner is a model. They are separated by time. A strange amulet and an epic time-traveling romance. Only problem is Spencer is married to geneticist Maeve Donovan-Reid. Their relationship is on the brink of total breakdown after the loss of their child. Spencer has to choose, love and a future in the past of trying to repair what little there is left of a broken marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total AU of Criminal Minds. Spencer never went to the FBI and Aaron is actually in the past. It's a play on the movie Somewhere In Time.
> 
> Jansky-Bielschowsky is a real childhood disease. Its called an orphan disease because very little research is being done on it.
> 
> This story is complete and will be update either everyday or every other day.

Spencer Reid was sitting in the middle of the table with photographic archive books all around him. He was currently browsing through the files of the National Archive in College Park, Maryland. This was a haven for photographers of all ages and skill levels. The Archives were open to everyone, you just needed to make an appointment. Spencer had waited weeks for his and now that he was here he felt just as frustrated and stagnant as he had before he came in. He owed a gallery owner an installation and by no means was he ready. He didn’t even have a subject, or project in the works. Sitting on that table with some of the most beautiful photography he’s ever seen scattered around him he wasn’t even inspired. To him it was like his muse, that inner part of himself that drove him and his art, had left him. He closed his eyes and hung his head as he tried to find his missing inspiration. Taking a deep breath he centered himself then slowly opened his eyes back-up. Looking back down at the books around him something caught his eye. It was a male model, a gorgeous male model and it made Spencer sit up a little and take notice.

Slowly Spencer uncurled himself from his position and got down off the table and sat in one of the chairs. He pulled the book with the model that had caught his eye closer to him. Flipping to the back of the book to find the name of the model he was pleased and disappointed at the same time. He found the name, Aaron M. but the photograph was from 1963, taken by an unknown source. There were a few other photos of him two of them being candid shots. The smile the photographer caught was one of the most beautiful smiles that Spencer had ever seen. Sitting back in the chair Spencer himself smiled. He had to find out more about this Aaron M. He didn’t care if he was from 1963, he just had to know. Getting up from his chair Spencer stood, put the books he wasn’t looking at any longer away and took the one with Aaron in it to the librarian. Spencer laid the book down and asked for re-prints of all of the photos of Aaron M that the library currently had on file. The librarian quirked her brow but complied with Spencer’s request. Even though the library didn’t have the actual film of the early prints they could make high-resolution copies for their patrons for a small fee. The librarian came back a few minutes later, gave Spencer the copies and they settled the transaction fairly quickly.

A few minutes later Spencer was getting into his car and making his way to the Library of Congress. He now had a name and a lead to other publications that Aaron might have appeared in, thanks to Jenna, the Archives Librarian. Spencer easily found his way to the photography and art section and went about looking for the books that Jenna had steered him to. Finding what he was looking for Spencer pulled the books out and went to one of the small tables and started to go through the books one by one. When he did find pictures of the model, Spencer made note of its place in the book to so he could once again have copies made. Once that was done he was ready to leave. A plan was in place and ideas on how he might be able to use the photos came to mind.

Spencer sat in his car for a long time looking over the photos and what little information there was on the model. Closing his eyes he laid his head back against the headrest of his seat and sighed. He didn’t quite know what he was doing anymore and it scared him a little that he was obsessing over a model that lived and worked over fifty years in the past. Something about that smile though called to Spencer and he was determined to find out more, and find out if he was still alive. It didn’t matter that he would be well into his seventies, Spencer just needed to know.

Spencer made his way back home and pulled up into his driveway and just sat there. He knew what waited for him inside and what didn’t. It was times like these that he found himself wishing Maeve would just do as he asked. He wanted to sell the house and move. It held too many painful memories and those memories Spencer knew were chipping away at his marriage a little every day. He knew something had to give, he just wasn’t sure what it was going to be. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his briefcase with the pictures in it and headed inside. 

Spencer had some ideas for some photo manipulations but he had some research to do first. He needed to find out if the photographers who had taken the pictures were still alive and if they still held the copyrights, or if they were no longer around who it was that did hold them. Inspiration had struck on the way home and he wanted to use the photos in a series of layered manipulations. He had some double exposure overlays sitting in his computer that he’s never found a use for but now he had. It was the eyes, and the smile of Aaron M. that did it for him. He hoped that he could use them because he guessed that these might be some of his best work, if he was allowed to use Aaron’s likeness.

When he finally made it inside he saw his wife at the kitchen table pouring over some of her research material. The geneticists mind was much like his, always on overdrive, never stopping. It was one of the things that had first attracted Spencer to Maeve. Here was someone who thought like him. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and when she looked up and smiled softly at him she almost looked like the woman he had married eight years earlier. But it was a moment later that the look was gone replaced by the sadness and grief that were her constant companions. Spencer pretended like it didn’t affect him, though it did, he didn’t have the energy or will to talk about it yet again.

“How’s the research going?” Spencer decided to keep their conversation on a safe subject, Maeve’s research into Jansky-Bielschowsky disease, the fatal disease that took the life of their child the previous year. The disease was so rare it was categorized as an orphan disease and research was limited or even non-existent in some cases. All Maeve has had to go on were the case studies of the children who had died from it and the genetic material she was able to take from James, their own son. 

“Frustrating. All of the previous cases the genetic materials available for study have been so degraded that it’s almost impossible to get any accurate information. There are currently eight children in the US that have been categorized with this disease. I’m going to try to speak with each of the parents to see if I can get samples of blood and tissue. I know it’s asking a lot from them, but their help could be invaluable.” Spencer watched as Maeve sat back in her chair and tried to ignore the air of anger and frustration surrounding her. He knew it would set off a fight if he asked her to put away the research for a while. They had been so disconnected since their son’s death Spencer wasn’t sure if they would ever be able to get back to what they had once meant to each other.

“Well, you and your Mother are brilliant at what you do so I’m sure that you’ll find something soon.” Spencer smiled as he put his briefcase and messenger back down on the table.

“What is that supposed to mean?” The tone should have warned Spencer to turn around and back off but he was tired. Tired of the constant air of grief surrounding the both of them. Tired of this disconnect between them, tired of the fighting and accusations they kept throwing at each other. Spencer was just tired.

“It means that I believe in you and the research you are doing, that’s all.” Spencer moved into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee when Maeve followed behind him.

“I know you blame me. I know you think what happened to James was my fault. Why don’t you just say it Spencer?” Spencer’s shoulder slumped and he had to take a deep breath before he turned around to look at his wife.

“I don’t blame you Maeve. I have never blamed you. I don’t’ know what you want me to say. I don’t know how many times we have to have this same conversation before it sinks in that I never thought what happened to James was in any way your fault.”

“I’m the damn gene carrier Spencer. I saw it in your face when the Doctors finally told us. You keep looking at me like I could have done something, but what the hell could I have done?” And there was the yelling, the anger and the self-hatred. This too Spencer was tired of. He didn’t know how to get it through Maeve’s head that he never put the blame on her for their child’s condition.

“I’m not having this fight again Maeve. I don’t know how else to tell you that I never thought you were responsible for what happened. This was just a horrible trick of fate. You need to forgive yourself because I did a long time ago.” Spencer grabbed his bag and pushed past his wife and was out the door in seconds. He couldn’t be around her, not when she was in this mood. Getting back into his car he started back down the driveway and headed towards his Uncle’s house. He looked-up to see Maeve running out after him yelling for him to come back and that she was, once-again, sorry for the things she said. Spencer just looked hard at his wife before he turned his eyes to the road and left.

Even though his Uncle’s house was over an hour and a half away he needed to go. He needed to get away from Maeve for a few hours and Uncle Rob always welcomed him with open arms. Spencer quickly called his Uncle to let him know he was on his way. It helped that he never questioned Spencer too deeply on why he came over. Rob knew that he and Maeve were having problems and it stemmed from the loss of James. Spencer didn’t come out of that loss unscathed though. In his grief he had developed terrible headaches and nothing had worked to stop them. He turned to narcotics and became addicted to Dilauded. A powerful medical grade heroine. It had almost ruined him professionally as well as personally. When he finally got help was when he finally properly grieved over the loss of his son. Rob had been instrumental in helping Spencer overcome his addiction as well as work through his grief. He just didn’t know how to help his wife. It was like she held onto it because it helped shield her from moving on from taking that final step to say goodbye. And maybe it was shielding her from her own feelings, but Spencer knew unless she got help he just couldn’t live like they were much longer.

Spencer pulled up to Rob’s house, grabbed his messenger bag and the bag of clothes and other things he started to keep in the car. These retreats were happening too often lately and Spencer wanted to always be prepared. When he knocked on the door he saw no surprise on his Uncle’s face.

“You had another fight didn’t you?” Rob asked him. Spencer was grateful that the questions was asked in compassion and not recrimination.

“Yes,” Spencer said with that air of sadness and regret that was constant companions to him as of late.

“Come on in kid. I was just going to sit down to some of my Cajun shrimp. I got plenty for the two of us. Got some coffee on also.” Spencer smiled and knew that Rob had made this special for him. He walked in and smelled the delicious mixture of rosemary, garlic, seafood stock and spices. Putting his things down it didn’t go unnoticed when his stomach growled.

“Smells delicious. You didn’t have to Uncle.” Spencer walked towards the kitchen and got down a coffee cup and poured himself a cup of the chicory coffee that his Uncle preferred. He didn’t say anything else till he had gone through a full cup and poured himself another. He was never more grateful for his Uncle’s patience than he was when he needed to escape.

“She wants me to say that I blame her for James’s death. I don’t’ know how many times I can have that conversation with her Uncle.” Spencer looked down at his coffee as the tears came unbidden to his eyes. Wiping them away quickly he looked up in embarrassment.

“Shutterbug, there ain’t nothin’ you can say. Maeve has to come to terms with what happened but she don’t gotta bring you down as well. I know you still love her but Spence, she may never pull herself out of her own cycle of grief.” Spencer gave a quick smile at the old endearment, but it was quickly squashed by the reality of the rest of his Uncle’s words.

“I know Uncle. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I know if I leave it’s going to shatter her but if I don’t what will be left of me?” Sighing Spencer put the coffee down and moved to sit at the table.

“I don’t got the answers for you Shutterbug. What I do got is a place for you when you need it.” Rob placed a hand on his shoulder and Spencer reached up and grabbed his hand, grateful for the contact and the love he felt from his Mother’s Brother. 

Rob had been there for him through so much of his life. Putting his Mother in the Sanitarium, the bullying he endured in school and even helped him when he was going to CalTech. But it was art school and photography that fueled a passion in him and Rob was very supportive when he suddenly changed direction in his life. Now he was a celebrated photographer and was often praised in certain circles for his use of double exposures. One thing he was famous for was photographing tiny particles through high-powered microscopes. He invented a new way to photograph anything from blood particles at 5000x zoom to dirt. He then double exposed them and overlaid for interesting and unique photos. It helped that he had a deep understanding in Physics and Chemistry as well. 

“Thank you Uncle.” Spencer pulled back not wanting to talk about Maeve and his marriage anymore. Spencer was once again grateful that Rob knew him so well and decided to keep his own counsel. A few minutes passed in silence then a large bowl of steaming Cajun spiced shrimp was placed in front of him with a plate of fresh baked thick crusty bread. Spencer smiled at the food in front of him as his stomach once again growled in protest. Picking up some of the bread he broke it off in large pieces to dip into the rich, spicy seafood broth. Eating the shrimp was a messy deal but it had both men chuckling as they peeled away the shells and popped the tasty crustaceans in their mouths. By the time Spencer was done he knew he was a bit of a mess. But the laughter and the food did him a world of good.

Spencer opted to clean up over the protests of his Uncle. After he was done he bade his good nights and went up to the room that his Uncle always kept for him. After taking a quick shower Spencer grabbed one of his books off the bookshelves in his room and laid in bed to read.

A few hours later Spencer woke with a start. He had been having strange dreams of the man in the photographs. He never knew what compelled him to get up that night and go to the attic but he did. His Uncle liked to downplay his past as a renowned photographer himself but Spencer often was found in his Uncles tightly sealed and air controlled attic going through many of the photos stored there.

He hadn’t realized just how long he had been up there when Rob had found him and brought him a cup of coffee.

“How long you been up here Bug?” His Uncle asked him.

“Not quite sure, maybe since three or so.” Spencer held out his hand accepting the cup. He took a long appreciative sip of the dark brew, closing his eyes and smiling. “Perfect as always.” He set the cup aside.

“Ya’ lookin’ for anything in particular?” His Uncle had asked.

“No, I was just restless. I’ve been uninspired lately Uncle. I was hoping that looking through some of your old stuff would help me through this block.”

“Been there a time or two myself Bug.” Spencer felt his Uncle’s eyes on him trying to appraise him, “Well, I’ll let ya’ get back to it. If there is anything ya’ need just let me know. I’ll have breakfast for us ready in about an hour.” Spencer watched Rob get up and head back downstairs. Once again he was alone with his Uncle’s collection.

Spencer noticed a rather large wooden box in the northern most corner of the attic that he didn’t ever remember seeing before. Getting up to stretch he walked over to see what it was. He slowly opened it and saw it was filled with things from all eras. He sorted through clothes, papers and other things when he saw a small ornate jewelry box. Picking it up he held it in his hand for a bit, almost afraid to open it. When he finally did all he saw was a strange looking amulet. It was a thick copper ring with numbers etched on the inside with a small moveable bar. On the outside it appeared to him to be some sort of Aztec hieroglyphs. There was a small moveable ball on the outermost part of the ring and other numbers written there as well. It was attached to a long silver and copper chain and Spencer was instantly attracted to it. Smiling he pocketed the amulet and went back to what he had been doing before.

Spencer glanced at the clock on the left hand wall and took note that half-an-hour had already passed. He had found in his Uncle’s collection pictures of the model that he had been dreaming about in the early hours of the morning. Pulling them out he decided to see if his Uncle knew who the man was.

Taking the photographs and his coffee cup with him he walked back downstairs and into the warm kitchen. Seeing his Uncle humming to himself and cooking always soothed Spencer. Uncle Rob was a tall thin man that most wouldn’t suspect had any domestic qualities at all. He was a rough, though Spencer admitted somewhat handsome, man. After the loss of his Aunt Stella, Rob had to learn to cook and clean for himself. They were tasks his Uncle had come to enjoy and take pride in. Cooking quickly became Rob’s second best activity in the world. He had even taken to entering local contests and had one wall dedicated to the ribbons and certificates he won.  
Spencer smiled when Rob looked up and acknowledged him with a nod and smile of his own.

“Be ready in a few. Made ya’ that frittata that you liked so well last time. If you could pull out the fruit compote and slice some of the leftover bread to toast I’d ‘preciate it.”

“Anything you need Uncle.” Spencer put his coffee down and quickly completed the tasks his Uncle had asked of him. By the time he was done making the toast the frittata was done and Rob was placing it on the table.

Partway through breakfast Rob asked him about the photos he had set aside at the far end of the table so they wouldn’t get ruined.

“Oh, I was going to ask you about these. Do you know that model Uncle? I found his photos in some of the obscure books at the National Archive yesterday. Then more at the Library of Congress, but I couldn’t get any information on the model himself.”

Rob put down his fork, thoroughly cleaned his hands then picked-up the plastic encased photos. Spencer saw recognition dawn in his Uncles eyes as he took in the photos.

“Aaron Michael Hotchner. I haven’t thought about him in years.” A soft smile played across Robs lips and Spencer wondered about it.

“Did you know him well?”

“No one knew Aaron well. I think I was closest. He always had this stoic nature about him and if you pissed him off I could have sworn the saying ‘if looks could kill’ was invented after someone tried to take him on. But, once you got to know him, he was quite the young man. He disappeared suddenly one day. His body was found a few weeks later. There was speculation that he was a victim of The Iceman, Richard Kuklinski. Hotchner was the head of a protest group that was trying to stop the beginnings of the gentrification of the SoHo district in New York. That didn’t go over well with the Mafia at the time. Land was in high demand and the SoHo district was being fought over by several of the families. That was one of the reasons I got out of New York when I did.”

Spencer had never heard this part of his Uncle’s past. However the news that Aaron had died in such terrible circumstances saddened him. He wished he could have been there, could have helped in some way. Maybe he would have kept Aaron out of the fight. Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head and berated himself for having these thoughts. Those events happened over fifty years ago and there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Uncle, do you mind if I stay here for a few days? I need to just not be at home right now.”

“Of course Bug, anything you need, you know that.” Spencer was again grateful for the love and support of the only functioning family member he had left.

“I just need to go home and pack a few things and grab my laptop and some of my external drives. I should be back in about three hours or so. Why don’t I take you out to dinner? My treat.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Spencer cleaned up the breakfast dishes and as he was gathering his things to head out the door he stopped and turned to ask his Uncle a question. “Hey Uncle Rob? Those photos of Aaron, would you be willing to let me use them for a project I have in mind?”

“Of course. I’ll sign them over to you if you’d like.”

“That’s too generous. We’ll set-up a standard use contract. You should get part of the credit as well as a share in any money I make.” Rob started to protest but Spencer quickly squashed those protests saying that it was just the right thing to do. After that was settled Spencer was out the door and heading back home.

Three hours later he was walking back into his Uncle’s house. He had gotten home and gathered the things he wanted without incident. Maeve had left a short letter telling him that she was sorry for the evening before but Spencer just didn’t have the strength to stay at the moment. He needed distance. He packed-up, left his own short note for Maeve to let her know where he would be then left.

Uncle Rob’s house had five rooms. When Rob and Stella had originally bought the house they had anticipated children but unfortunately it wasn’t to be. They found out to late that his Uncle was sterile. A genetic condition that no matter what they tried, they just couldn’t conceive. Spencer had asked them once when he was young why they didn’t adopt. His Aunt Stella said that they had talked about it but decided that if they couldn’t have children they would just pour all their love into Spencer and it was enough for them. Spencer had spent many happy years with his Aunt and Uncle, who had taken over his care when his Mom needed to be placed in the Sanitarium. It broke Spencer’s heart but he knew he just didn’t have the means to take care of her with her schizophrenia. 

Spencer had taken the room next to his and converted it into an office many years after he had finished with schooling and before he met and married Maeve. He set-up his laptop and the high resolution photography scanner on the long table he used as a desk and work space. He then put the cameras he had brought with him in the converted cabinet he had custom built to hold his cameras and other equipment. Once he was done he wandered down into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. While he ate he contemplated his ideas for the installation and mentally ticked off the photos he wanted to use and integrate with Aaron’s likeness. After he was done he washed up, grabbed the photos and went back to his office to start working.

He was startled when there was a soft knock on the office door. His Uncle stood there smiling at him.

“Oh, I ah, I’ll just be a minute then I’ll change and we can go.” Spencer had gotten so lost in the work that he hadn’t realized the time. Setting aside what he was doing he made notations in one of his notebooks then proceeded to get ready to take his Uncle out for the evening.

Several hours later they returned to the house happy but exhausted. They had ended-up at a Jazz club and an impromptu concert. Spencer hadn’t felt so relaxed in months. As an after-thought Spencer grabbed the amulet before he laid down in bed. Turning it over in his hands several times he played with the moveable ball and ran his hands over the numbers on the inside and wondered just what it all meant. Slowly closing his eyes he held the amulet close and thought of Aaron.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke-up but he noticed that he was laying on something cold and hard. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around and found himself laying on the ground in an alley.

“What the hell?” He got up, his body stiff and sore from the position he had been in. “Where the hell am I?” He asked himself as he took a few tentative steps towards the street. When he got to the end of the alley to where it connected with the main sidewalk he again looked around.

“Hey buddy, you need to put on some clothes can’t have you walkin’ around in your Pj’s now, can we?”

Spencer looked up startled at the face of a policeman.

“Oh, ah right.” Spencer looked around confused then turned back to the police officer. “Um, I know this is going to sound crazy but ah, can you, can you tell me where the hell I’m at?”

The officer lifted a brow as he looked Spencer up and down and Spencer got the distinct feeling that the officer really did think he was crazy.

“Kid, you don’t know that you’re in Manhatten?”

Spencer choked as he tried to speak. “Wha-what?”

“Kid, you’re more messed up than I thought come on.” The officer gently grabbed his arm and pulled Spencer towards a police vehicle.

“Look, I’m not crazy I guess I just had a few too many or something. Please can you just tell me where we are? I think my friends may have ditched me.” Spencer was quite pleased at how he thought fast on his feet because whatever it was that he said the office looked like he believed him.

“Well, around here that is pretty common. You’re in the SoHo district of Manhattan kid. Do you need to call someone?”

Spencer’s mind was whirling. He looked around again and noticed that nothing seemed right. The cars looked older, there were no technology stores, no fast food restaurants, or upscale coffee shops. In fact the area looked a lot like some of his Uncles photos of SoHo during its heyday as a haven for artists, protesters and activists.

“Um, I ah know this might sound even crazier but well, you know how it goes when someone’s been on a bit of a bender, right?”

The office just laughed at Spencer and shook his head, “What do you want to know kid?”

“What ah, what’s the date?”

The officer just stared at him for a few minutes before he answered, “July 22nd 1963.”


	2. The First Encunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer meets someone unexpected.

Spencer stood there too stunned to respond. He openly gaped at the officer as he tried to wrap his head around what he was just told. Opening his hand he saw the amulet and wondered.

“Um, could you help me try to find someone? It’s ah, it’s my Uncle Rob Simmons. He’s a photographer.”

“Well, this is the place he’d be. Come on back to the station and I’ll see what I can do. What’s your name kid?” Spencer rolled his eyes; He was almost 31 years old for Christ sakes. He very much hated how young he looked to others.

“Fine,” Spencer huffed out his annoyance but he was still trying to get his bearings. He was having a hard time believing that he was in 1963. Time travel. Not. Fucking. Possible. Sure he entertained the fantasy when he was young and discovered the Doctor Who television show but he knew reality. He surmised that he was either having some kind of dream or he was starting to show signs of schizophrenia. He knew, technically, he was past the age of onset, but it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. He would reserve judgment till he could figure out just what the hell was going on.

“My name is Spencer Reid.” The officer led him to his patrol car and they sped off to the local police precinct. Spencer was handed off to a detective and the officer disappeared but came back a short-time later and handed Spencer a pair of slippers for his feet.

“Spencer, Officer Wilkes tells me you had quite the night.” The detective looked him up and down with an amused smile at the pajamas. Spencer couldn’t help that, if he really was in the past, Doctor Who hadn’t started yet.

“Um, I ah am not really sure what’s going on. I woke-up in an alley I guess in the middle of SoHo?” Spencer questioned the detective.

“That’s what I was told. Now Wilkes also said that you are looking for someone. A photographer named Rob Simmons?”

“Yes, please can you help me?”

“Stay here let me make a few calls and I’ll get back to you.” Spencer sat uncomfortably in the chair painfully aware that he was still in said pajamas. He shyly looked around and was thankful that the other officers around him weren’t paying him any attention. It was only a few minutes when the detective came back and sat down.

“Okay, I have information and a phone number. I’ll call him first then we’ll take it from there, alright?” Spencer rolled his eyes at the detective, he wasn’t an idiot for god’s sake.

“It’s fine Detective.” Spencer sat patiently as he waited for the detective to ring his Uncle’s house. Spencer barely listened to the conversation, practically tuning out what the detective was saying.

“Sir, sir,” The detective said more forcefully making Spencer focus back on him.

“Oh, ah sorry. Did you need something?” Spencer furrowed his brow as fear shifted inside him.

“Mr. Simmons wants to talk to you.” Spencer signed as he took the old fashioned phone in his hand.

“This is Spencer Reid,” he said cautiously.

“Well young man I don’t know who you think you are but I don’t currently have a nephew. My sister isn’t even old enough to marry much less have a kid.” Spencer waited a beat before he spoke.

“Look, I know this is going to sound crazy but I am your nephew. My mother’s name is Diana Simmons. She,” Spencer looked at the detective and lifted an eyebrow indicating he wanted some privacy.

“Whatever kid, I’ll be right over there.” The detective pointed out the coffee maker and box of pastries in the back of the bullpen. Spencer waited till the officer was gone before he started to speak again.

“Look, my mother is Diana Simmons, later Dr. Diana Reid. She is schizophrenic but is currently being managed by medication. You are Rob Simmons a renowned photographer. When you were six years old your Dad gave you one of the new play camera’s called a Diana camera. You thought it was amusing that the camera had the same name as your baby sister. You spent the whole summer taking pictures of anything and everything around you. You were also the first person to know something was really wrong with my mother.” Spencer heard nothing but heavy breathing for a few minutes on the other end of the line. Then the man finally spoke.

“Alright. I’ll come get ya’ but I want to know what the hell is goin’ on.” Spencer heard the phone click and knew his Uncle had hung up on him. Getting up from the chair he walked to where the Detective was leaning against some cabinets watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“My Uncle is coming to get me in a few minutes. Where is the best place to wait for him?”

“Come on, I’ll wait with you.” The detective led Spencer to the front of the precinct and sat down next to him to wait. Spencer didn’t have long to wait before a man that Spencer would have recognized anywhere came sweeping in. The man walked up to them and, playing his part, pulled Spencer into a hug.

“Well Nephew looks like ya’ got yerself into some trouble there.” A glint in his eye told Spencer that the man was quite amused by what was happening.

“Seems so.” Spencer turned to the detective and again lifted his brow, “Am I free to go detective?”

“Yeah get out of here. I don’t want to hear that you are waking-up in alleys anymore though, okay?”

“Believe me, I don’t want that either.” Spencer smiled as he fell into step with the man next to him. Neither of them said anything as Spencer was led through the streets of SoHo to his Uncles apartment. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from everyone around him. He knew what he looked like at the moment, but he wasn’t going to let himself get anxious about it. There were too many other weird things going on for him to be concerned about looks. Once they were finally inside Rob’s apartment Spencer was able to slip off the thin slippers and stretch out his feet as he collapsed down on the couch.

“Okay kid, explain yourself.” Rob sat down across from Spencer.

Spencer reached inside the pocket of his pajamas and pulled out the amulet. He saw the recognition flash in his Uncles’ eyes.

“Where did you get that?” Rob tried to take it from Spencer but he held on tight to it.

“Your attic, in 2009.”

Rob sat back in his chair and stared long and hard at the man who called himself his nephew. Spencer felt like he was being scrutinized from head to toe and knew he wasn’t wrong in that assumption.

“That thing will mess with your life kid. When you get back home I’d advise you to destroy it.”

“Why, what is it?”

“It’s some kind of time-travelling device. It’s been in our family for generations. No one knows its true origins, or how it got in our families hands in the first place. I found it in my Granddad’s things after he passed away. Well, I went to sleep that night and found myself waking-up in 1889. I didn’t believe it at first. But trust me when I say that nothing good can come from possessing that thing.”

“So this really is 1963 and I’m not having a schizophrenic break?”

“No son you are not following in Diana’s footsteps if that is what you are worried about. You really are in 1963.” Spencer noticed his Uncle staring at his pajamas and frowning.

“Oh, ah it’s a TV show that hasn’t started yet. In fact it will in exactly five months from now. Of course they had a terrible opening because of the assassination of-“ Spencer stopped himself. He knew he shouldn’t say anything more, he didn’t want to upset his Uncle.

“An assassination? When? Where? Who is it?” The photojournalist in Rob was coming out and Spencer knew he shouldn’t have said a damn thing. “And dammit boy if you know somethin’ and it could be prevented don’t ya’ think ya’ have a duty to tell the appropriate authorities?”

“Oh right and just how would that go Uncle? ‘Oh I’m a time-traveler and I know something terrible is going to happen in a few months and you have time to prevent it. And no I’m not crazy.’ Right that would go so well.”

“You got an attitude on ya’ don’t ya’ son. You really are Diana’s boy.” Rob just shook his head and Spencer could have sworn that he had a twinkle in his eye. “And yeah you’re right. They’d throw ya’ in clink faster than I could get ya’ a lawyer.”

“Well, I’m here now. If its okay with you I’d like to look around the city for a while. I’ve never been to this part of New York before. Please, just one day?” He pleaded knowing that his Uncle would cave-in.

Spencer saw his Uncle shake his head at him then smile. “Okay kid, one day. But first ya’ gotta clean up. You’re about my size so one of my suits should fit ya’. I’ll spot ya’ a few buck too.” Rob snorted a laugh and shook his head at the young man. “I see it ya’ know. You have Diana’s eyes, and her messy hair.”

Spencer smiled because his Uncle had always remarked how much he looked like his mother. Getting up from the couch Spencer followed his Uncle through the small apartment. Looking around he didn’t see anything of his Aunt, he wondered if this was before or during Rob’s courtship. Taking a chance he decided to ask.

“So, Uncle, how’s Stella?”

Rob stopped in the middle of his bedroom and turned to face Spencer.

“You know Stella? Wait, ya’ know what? Don’t tell me I don’t want ta’ know. I wanna be surprised.” Rob went to his closet and pulled out slacks, a button down shirt and a casual jacket. He asked Spencer what his shoes size was and was pleased to learn they were nearly the same size. Leaving the clothes Rob showed Spencer the bathroom then left him so he could shower and change.

Spencer came back out of the small bedroom after cleaning up and changing and his Uncle looked up with a smile.

“Now don’t ya’ look better,” Rob said as he approached with a tie and handed it to Spencer. Taking the accessory he tied it around his neck then turned to look in the small mirror that was hanging in the living room.

“Anywhere I should avoid?” Spencer turned back to look at his Uncle questioningly. The man took out a map of the area he kept in one of the drawers of his desk. He ticked off the places that Spencer should try and avoid if he could. Straightening up Spencer took a deep breath and started towards the door. His Uncle called out to him as he put his hand on the doorknob.

“Don’t you need this?” Rob held out the folded-up map.

“Nope. Eidetic memory,” he smiled at the look on his Uncles face.

“Why does it not surprise me.” Rob huffed out under his breath. Spencer chuckled as he once again gripped the doorknob and walked out and back down to the street, this time appropriately dressed.

Taking his time Spencer walked the district in awe. He was having fun seeing this part of New York for the first time ever. When he got to the heart of the arts district Spencer took an even slower pace. Old meat-packing warehouses had been slowly turned into cheap artist’s lofts. Some, Spencer could tell, people actually were squatting in because they hadn’t been transformed as of yet and It didn’t seem that the authorities even cared.

After a while he was getting thirsty and he decided to duck into one of the small lunch counters and ordered a sandwich and something to drink. He felt better after his quick meal and he decided to keep going. When he came upon a ‘model for hire’ business it piqued Spencer’s interest. Stepping inside he walked up to the front desk and asked the attendant how it worked. The attendant explained that they specialized in models for photographers. Spencer was given a book to look at that contained pictures of all of the models currently working. He went through the book and didn’t see anyone that caught his interest. The attendant gave him the addresses of three other known business just like theirs. Taking the information Spencer visited each one. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for, but it was the third one that he finally found it. There in the book was the model Aaron M.

“Him.” Spencer spun the book around to the attendant who pulled out a small appointment book that had Aaron’s name on it. Seeing that the man was free Spencer was told he could rent a camera for the entirety of the session if he didn’t already have one. He could buy one or two hours, plus film and camera rental it only cost him twenty-five dollars. He spent a little extra and bought six more canisters of 35 mm film. Just in case. Spencer was directed up to the room where Aaron was waiting. The attendant explained that they could set the terms of where the session took place between the two of them. He had a choice of there in the make-shift studio or out on the streets. Finally, taking a deep breath Spencer approached the door and walked in.

Sitting on a chair with a book in his hand and a leg up over one of the armrests was the man that Spencer hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. For a moment all ability to actually speak had left him.

“Well, I guess we could do this without any introductions.” The man slowly smiled and it twisted something in Spencer’s stomach. “But I think it would make the session boring. Don’t you?”

“Oh, ah sorry. I’m ah Spencer. Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you Aaron.” Spencer smiled wide and was rewarded with a look form Aaron that had him wondering just what it would be like to see him naked in bed. Spencer closed his eyes a moment and swallowed hard.

“Well Spencer, where do you want to do this? Here? Down in one of the studios? Or do you have something else in mind?” Spencer thought that Aaron’s smooth deep voice was going to be the death of him.

“Ah, why, why don’t we do a roll here then maybe utilize one of the studios downstairs?”

“Your session. You just tell me what you want me to do.” There was that deadly smile again. Spencer hoped he could get through the session without somehow embarrassing himself.

Spencer just nodded and turned around to try to get himself under control. Taking one of the packets of film he loaded up the rented Leica M3 Singlestroke. It was a camera Spencer was quite familiar with, having one in his own collection back in 2015. Finally he got the film seated properly and changed out the lens to a filtered lens that he could insert different colored filters. He wanted to play with the double exposure, light, and filtering with the model. Smiling Spencer turned back around and said that he was ready.

“Just tell me how you want me,” Aaron said and the innuendo wasn’t lost on Spencer as a small uncontrollable shudder ran through him.

“Do you have a different colored t-shirt?” Spencer didn’t want the white, he hoped that the model had something else.

“Actually, yes I do.” Aaron went to a small travel case and pulled out several t-shirts in various colors. Spencer opted for the royal blue. He had an easy time with blues in his work and he hoped it would be the same this time. Aaron took off his white shirt and Spencer got quite the eyeful. While not classically muscular Spencer saw that Aaron was nicely built. His waist was narrow but not unpleasantly so. He followed the lines of the models body and noticed slim but firm hips straining against the tight well cut jeans. By the time Spencer’s eyes came back up to his chest Aaron had the almost too tight blue t-shirt on him which made Spencer swallow hard as he tried to bring his breathing back under control.

“See something you like Spencer?” Spencer saw the playful look in Aaron’s eyes and it took his breath away. That was the second innuendo from the man and Spencer had to shake his head to somehow try to take control of the situation.

“Uh, yeah, could you sit in the window sill? One leg in the sill with your back against it and your other leg bend down where your foot is touching the floor. Right arm on your knee, left arm relaxed on your left leg. Perfect.” Spencer was pleased with the afternoon light that filtered in. He spent a few minutes framing then took a series of long and short exposure shots, then rewound the film back to the first position and took a double exposure at different angles using the natural lighting. It was an effect that was almost impossible with digital cameras. It could be done once the photos were uploaded into a computer, but to get the true beauty of double exposures it needed to be done the old fashioned way.

Spencer spent the rest of the first roll of film and all of a second with Aaron in different positions around the small room. When it became dusk he decided to change tactics.

“Why don’t we go outside?” Spencer looked up and saw the model smiling at him.

“Okay. You lead.” Aaron gave him one of his megawatt smiles and it again fluttered something low in his belly. He hadn’t been this attracted to someone outside of his marriage in years.

Leading the dark haired man downstairs Spencer looked for interesting places close by. He shot another two rolls using various techniques and filters. When he looked at his borrowed watch he noticed that his time was almost up.

“Well, our time is almost up. I only paid for a two hour session.”

“You’re quite good. You didn’t hesitate once, so not a student. Are you a professional? And if so why are you using a rental?” Aaron asked him as they walked side by side back to the little series of studios.

Spencer let out breath as he thought of what to say, “Well I’m visiting my Uncle for a couple of days and didn’t think to bring any of my cameras with me.” The lie easily rolling off his tongue. How in the hell would he be able to tell this man the truth? He would sound way too crazy.

“Well next time you should bring your own equipment. I bet your even more fun to watch when it’s an instrument you are intimately familiar with.” Aaron quirked up the side of his lips into a small smile.

The flirtatious tone didn’t go unnoticed by Spencer as his cheeks flushed. As much as he would like to stay and find out more about Aaron he knew he had to go back home. He didn’t think that he was ever going to be able to come back and he had made the most he could out of the time he did have.

“Who says there will be a next time?” Spencer flirted back.

“Because I couldn’t help seeing the way that you look at me.” Spencer’s eyes widened and he choked back a retort. “And I liked watching you too.”

The two men entered the studio and Spencer hesitated on saying his goodbyes. For some reason he felt like he wanted to cry. They had barely spoken to each other yet Spencer felt like a connection had been made between them.

“Till next time Mr. Reid.” Aaron walked away not waiting for Spencer to respond. Sighing deeply Spencer took the film out of the camera and turned it in. The attendant quickly inspected it to make sure that it was still in good working condition. Satisfied he nodded to Spencer who then left the studio and started to walk the twelve blocks back to his Uncles apartment.

He was startled when he felt someone brush-up against his side.

“You seem to be going in the same direction as me.” Spencer turned to look directly at Aaron.

“My Uncle is a few blocks from here.”

“Hmm,” Aaron hummed as Spencer felt the man’s eyes on him. “Why don’t you have coffee with me? I find I don’t want to quite let you go yet.”

Spencer ducked his head down to hide the flush he could feel building on his cheeks. For the first time in years he didn’t even contemplate his actions, he just decided to go with it.

“Sure, why not?” He gave his companion a wide smile.

“Then follow me.” Spencer bit his lip as he followed Aaron through the streets of Manhattan till he ducked down an alley and led Spencer to an out of the way little café. When they walked inside Spencer was assaulted with smoke and a dimly lit atmosphere. On stage was a young man sitting at a microphone with a companion on the side holding a drum. Spencer lifted a brow when he looked at Aaron who had a stern look on his face but there was a twinkle in his eye.

“They make the best espresso in the city, would you like one?” Aaron asked him as he waived down a waitress.

“Yes, thank you,” Spencer mumbled but it was just loud enough for Aaron to hear. He turned to his gaze to the stage when he heard the slow beat on the drum. The man on the stool then started to speak in a low clear tone.

“The hermit locks his door against the blizzard. He keeps the cabin warm.” The drummer knocked out a series of beats on the drum then the speaker resumed. “All winter long he sorts out all he has. What was well started shall be finished.” Two more beats and a long pause. “What was not, should be thrown away. In spring he emerges with one garment and a single book. The cabin is very clean.” Spencer sat there mesmerized and the poem somehow struck a very deep chord inside him. He frowned as he tried to settle the well of emotions that started to rise in him and schooled his expression as he once again lifted his head to watch the poet on stage. “Except for that, you'd never guess anyone lived there.*” With a shaking hand Spencer reached for the demitasse of espresso that had appeared on their table. Taking a sip he cleared his throat before he spoke to his companion.

“You know beat poets are most noted chiefly for their rejection of poetic as well as social conventions, exemplified through experimental, often informal phrasing and diction and formless verse that attempts to capture spontaneity of thought and feeling. The young man up on stage seems to convey that idea very well.” Putting down his coffee Spencer abruptly stood from his chair and quickly walked to the bathroom.

Standing at the sink he curled his fingers tightly around the sides, more to help keep him upright than anything else. Thoughts of James and the day he and Maeve cleaned out his room flashed through his head. He didn’t even try to stop the tears. Not even when he heard the door open and someone came to stand next to him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Spencer felt Aaron shift to stand beside him.

“Yeah,” Spencer choked out as he turned away to grab a towel. Wiping his face he turned back towards Aaron as he took a shaky breath. A few seconds later he felt gentle fingers on his chin lifting his head.

“You don’t look fine. Do you want to talk about it?” Spencer shook his head no; he didn’t want to talk about this with a stranger. “Okay, you don’t have to. Come on, let’s just enjoy our coffee.” Aaron took his fingers off Spencer’s chin and he immediately felt the loss of those warm, soft fingers on him. Giving himself a moment to get under control he followed behind Aaron back to their table. The next few poets ran the gamut of funny to poignant. Spencer sat there intrigued as he listened to an art form that was almost extinct in his own time.

He sat with Aaron as they drank their coffees and was grateful that he didn’t push for answers. Every once-in-a- while they would lock gazes and Spencer could swear he saw a bit of heat behind those warm inviting eyes. Conversation would flow quick between them then long periods of silence. Spencer had never experienced this and he rather enjoyed it. By the time they left it was late but Aaron stayed with him till they got almost all the way back to his Uncle’s apartment.

Spencer felt a hand grab his and he was quickly pulled into an alley. “Spencer.” Aaron looked like he wanted to ask him something but couldn’t quite get the words out. The two men stayed like that locked in a gaze that spoke of want and longing. “I’d like to kiss you,” Aaron finally broke the spell between them.

Spencer thought about it a moment. If this was the only time he was going to see this man then he wanted something more than pictures to remember him by.

“Yes.” His voice came out more breathless than he expected. Aaron smiled as he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Spencer’s, teasing and tempting all at once. Then slowly, almost painfully slow the kiss became heated as lips were pressed to his. Spencer felt Aaron wrap his hands around his hips and pull him closer. Spencer slid his arms around Aaron’s back and practically melted against him. By the time Aaron broke the kiss Spencer was flushed and quite aroused. It had been a long time since someone had touched him like Aaron had.

“Well,” Spencer was breathing heavy as his arousal hadn’t waned.

“Well indeed Mr. Reid,” Aaron said as he teased his lips against Spencer’s once again.

“I, I’m sorry I ah need to get back.” Spencer bit his lip and more than anything he wanted to follow this man back to his apartment and get lost in his arms, but the reality of his situation and thoughts of Maeve entered his mind.

“Okay. Can I see you again?” Aaron ran his thumb across Spencer’s lips and was rewarded when a shudder passed through him.

“I,” Spencer didn’t’ know what to say. He didn’t think that he was ever going to see this man and he didn’t want to give him false hope. “I don’t know. Do you have a number?”

Aaron smiled and it caught something in Spencer’s heart and twisted something in his gut. He knew right there and then that it would be so easy for him to fall in love with Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron plucked a little notebook he had in one of his coat pockets, dashed off some numbers, tore the sheet off and handed it to Spencer.

“Here you go.”

They stood there looking at each other for another minute before Spencer moved away from the wall and started to walk the last block to his Uncles place.

“Well, this is me.”

“Goodnight Spencer.” Aaron squeezed his hand once before he walked away. Spencer tried to tell himself that his heart wasn’t breaking. He had no idea how he started to fall for someone after just one day together.

Once he finally got inside the apartment he was greeted with a sandwich and some potato salad and the ever familiar chicory coffee.

“Well, you were gone quite a long time Spencer,” Rob remarked as Spencer emptied his pockets of the film.

“I found that series of photography studios where you can rent time with a model and a camera. I met a rather intriguing model by the name of Aaron M.” Spencer didn’t realize he had a dreamy look on his face until his Uncle cleared his throat. “He, he invited me for coffee. Went to this little out of the way beatnik café.” Spencer knew he was smiling too much when he turned back to look at his Uncle.

“Watch out Spencer. That kind of thinking can get you in a lot of trouble.” Rob looked very concerned at the young man as he sat down in his chair and began to eat.

“It’s not like that Uncle. I doubt I’ll ever see him again. When I get back home what are the chances that I’ll come back if I put the amulet away?” The sad note in Spencer’s voice should have alerted his Uncle but it didn’t. “Besides in my time laws are taking effect that allow for anyone to get married to anyone as long as they are the legal age of consent.”

“Really now, that would be somethin’ to see.” Spencer smiled and wondered what Aaron would have been like in his own time. He closed down that train of thought rather quickly because he knew that it was an impossible idea to even entertain.

After finishing his meal Spencer was more tired than he even thought possible. Slipping out of his borrowed clothes he put his pajamas back on and announced to Rob that he was going to go to bed. He laid down with thoughts of Aaron and his day in New York running through his head and how tempted he was to stay. But, he knew he had responsibilities back home. Just before he dozed off though he wanted to try an experiment. He slipped out of bed and grabbed the film and stuffed them in a sock of his Uncle’s. He couldn’t quite help the tear that slipped out as he held the sock and the amulet in his hands. Spencer soon fell asleep and dreamed of Aaron.

When he woke several hours later he saw that he was back in his room at his Uncle’s house. Sitting up in bed he could feel the depression setting in. A part of him felt that he left the beginning of something very special behind.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is back home but does he really want to be?

Spencer lay back in bed and stared up at the ceiling not caring about the time. He thought back to his date with Aaron. It had been one of the best dates he had ever been on. It was also one of the worst. He knew he couldn’t go back, shouldn’t go back, even if he knew how, he shouldn’t go back. Pushing all thoughts of Aaron from his mind Spencer finally got himself up and out of bed. He looked over at the picture that he had in his room of Aaron and remembered the sock. Turning back he dived onto the bed and searched it. Finding nothing he threw the covers off completely and there, at the end of the bed was the sock he had held onto so tightly. Smiling to himself he ran down to the converted basement and into one of the darkrooms. He hadn’t even bothered to change out of his pajamas he was so excited. Carefully taking the rolls of film out of the sock Spencer began to diligently process each roll.

Several hours later he was looking at several pictures of Aaron Michael Hotchner. He reached up a shaking finger and slowly ran it across the models face. His breath hitched as his emotions boiled over and the feeling of losing something before it even began filled his heart. He sat heavy on the stool near his work space and stared. He lost all track of time and was startled by the knock on the door. Getting-up he walked to the door and opened it. 

“Hey bug, thought I might find ya’ down here.” Spencer moved aside to let Rob in. Moving back to the stool he sat down and didn’t even try to hide what he was feeling.

“You wanna tell me now what happened between the two o’ ya’ that night?” Rob had grabbed the other stool and sat down in front of Spencer.  
Spencer frowned as he looked down at his hands that were twisting tightly together.

“How long have you been waiting to ask me that question?”

“As long as I’ve known ya’. I been waitin’ for the day you found that damn amulet. I knew I shoulda warned ya’ but I also knew I couldn’t screw with those events.” Rob gave him a mischievous smile as he watched Spencer, “Ya’ also cost me the article of a lifetime kid.”

“What?” Spencer gave his Uncle a confused look when it dawned on him, “Oh, the Kennedy assassination. Well I wasn’t sure what I could and couldn’t tell you. Didn’t want to alter your own timeline too much.”

“I think ya’ watch too much of that Dr. Who ya’ like so much.” Rob teased him. Spencer was quiet as he looked up at the photos and frowned. He hesitated for quite a while to say anything about that night but he knew he could tell his Uncle anything.

“After the photo session he had taken me to a little beatnik café. Lew Welch was there performing. I didn’t connect them at first but when I woke the name came to me. We just talked. He bought me coffee, smiled when I rambled too much and really listened. I don’t know if I can truly recall anytime that Maeve actually stopped to listen to me. Maybe in the beginning, when we were younger and she thought I was going to do something different with my life. She was so upset when I turned down Gideon and the BAU. But, this,” Spencer waived a hand around the room, “This is cleaner, purer. I somehow think that if I had joined the BAU all they would have cared about was my mind. I think they would have used me up, as much as I admired Gideon there was something rather,” Spencer was trying to find the right word for how Jason Gideon had made him feel, “predatory about him. I don’t think I could have lived with that.” 

Spencer licked his lips as he stood and took down one of the window shots. It was one of his favorites, the double exposure with another Aaron filtered through a brown tone filter against the last brightness of the day just before dusk had Spencer smiling.

“He walked me back to your place then pulled me into the little alley that was just down from your apartment. He asked if he could kiss me and I let him.” Spencer clipped the photo back-up on the drying wire and wiped his hand down his face. He wasn’t going to let himself cry. Not over something in the past that he may never be able to have again. He felt Rob watching him and was grateful for the momentary silence. When his Uncle finally did speak it was to try to get him to out of the darkroom and upstairs.

“Come on Spencer, ya’ forgot to eat and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but ya’ haven’t had a cup of coffee all day. It’s almost three in the afternoon.” Spencer wasn’t shocked at the time. He often got lost in the work. Exposing film was an art all in itself and he could really enhance the pictures as they were being exposed. He chuckled to himself as he followed his Uncle out of darkroom and back upstairs.

After fixing himself a couple of sandwiches and a cup of fresh coffee Spencer sat down with his phone not really wanting to hear the slew of messages Maeve had left but knew he needed to. He took a moment to steel himself against what he knew was going to be an onslaught. Slowly he lifted the phone to his ear and heard the voice of his wife.

_“Spence I’m sorry I didn’t mean what I said. Please, come home.”_ 12:45 p.m. 

_“Dammit Spencer don’t ignore me. Please, just come home.” 1:15 p.m._

_“Stop being selfish here Spencer. You need to come home now. We can’t fix this if you’re hiding out wherever you are.”_ 1:25 p.m. 

_“You know what? Fuck you, be a damn coward. Hide out at your Uncle’s for all I care. You don’t seem to really want to fix anything. You just want to sit in you goddamn darkroom and brood.”_ 1:40 p.m. 

Spencer stopped listening after a while because the messages just turned more and more spiteful. He decided it just wasn’t worth it to put himself through that and deleted the messages. Sitting back in his chair he threw the phone on the table and scrubbed a hand down his face. After finishing his coffee he leaned forward on the table and lay his head in his hands and fought down his rising anger and resentment. He didn’t want to be angry at Maeve, he didn’t want to feel resentment towards her but he knew there was something very broken between them. He wasn’t even sure if counseling would work at this point; too much time and too many cracks in the foundation of their tattered marriage. Spencer had come to the hard truth but he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Hey bug,” Spencer heard his Uncle moving to sit next to him and when he looked up all he saw was compassion and understanding.

“Hey,” Spencer said as he sat back his chair, an air of defeat surrounding him.

“Ya’ know ya’ always got a place her Shutterbug, but I think maybe you need to go home. You need to figure out what it is that you need. If it’s trying to repair you’re marriage or not you’ll always have me.”

“Thanks Uncle.” Spencer cleared his throat as he looked down at the table. “Uncle, tell me about the amulet.”

Rob pressed his lips together as he watched his nephew for a few moments. 

“Why do ya’ wanna know Spencer?” Spencer noted the concern in his Uncle’s voice but he just couldn’t help it, his curiosity was peaked and the pull back to 1963 was strong.

Spencer lifted his head and Rob was shocked to see the pain in his eyes. He hadn’t seen that kind of pain in his nephew since James’s death. 

“I need to go back. I need to see him again. I,” Spencer bit his lip as he traced the pi symbol across the table with his finger. “I don’t know why, don’t ask me but I just really need to see him again.”

Rob shoved away from the table and Spencer frowned as he watched him walk away. Getting up from the table Spencer followed wondering just what it was that he said to make his Uncle upset.

“Uncle, what’s wrong?”

“Spencer, forget the amulet. Just go home and figure out what ya’ wanna do. Live the life ya’ have here and now. That thing could destroy you.”

“Please Uncle. I just,” Spencer huffed out a breath as he stood there staring down his Uncle, “I need to know. I need to know if there is something there. I’m dying here Rob. My marriage, James, my work. Everything is going wrong and it’s taking little pieces out of me. The first peace I have had in a year was sitting in a small café drinking coffee with someone who actually listened to me. Please give me the chance to find out if there is something there.”

“And what are ya’ gonna do if there is? What are ya’ gonna do if ya’ find ya’ care for this man? Will ya’ stay? Change yer whole life? Ya’ have to understand Bug, the type of relationship yer contemplating, back then, it’s hard and dangerous.”

“I know Uncle, I know that but, but I have to try I have to find out. Please, if you know how it works I need this. I need to go back.”

Spencer stood watching the play of emotions on his Uncle’s face, “Uncle,” Spencer was cut off by Rob when he sat down in a chair in the living room.

“Bring it to me.” Spencer practically ran out of the living room to go his own room to grab the amulet and quickly came back. Handing the amulet over to Rob he dropped down on the arm of the chair and waited patiently. Rob took the amulet and showed Spencer how to use it. 

“The most important thing to remember is to keep it in yer mind exactly where and when ya’ wanna go. While it looks like a sundial it ain’t. Though it is Aztec in origin. Ya’ move this little ball to the year ya’ wanna go and hold the image of where ya’ wanna go in yer head. That is most important. Don’ wanna hear about ya’ wakin’ up in alleyways again.”

Spencer couldn’t help the chuckle as he took the amulet back and held it in his hand. He wanted to experiment with it but he wasn’t sure if it would be safe. He would wait till he got back home. Holding onto the amulet Spencer went to his room and packed-up his bag, showered and changed. He went to his darkroom and gathered up all the photos and secured them in his portfolio and took that with him too. Now he had something to show the gallery owner. He still had work to do, some photo manipulations he wanted to try but now he had a direction and felt for the first time in over a year that at least one thing in his life was finally going right.

“Ya’ leavin’ Bug?” Spencer was putting his things down near the front door when his Uncle came into the room.

“Yeah. Maeve and I need to talk.” Spencer slumped against the wall trying to get his thoughts together. “I think we have a lot to talk about; that is if I can even get her out of the lab and actually talk to me.”

“If there is anything ya’ need just let me know.” Rob squeezed his shoulder in a show of support and Spencer was never more grateful for his Uncle than he had been in that moment. 

“Thanks Uncle.” Spencer gave him a quick smile but Rob could see it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Spencer picked-up his things and made his way to his car. Packing quickly he was behind the wheel and driving back towards home. He was anxious and his heart was heavy, but this was a conversation that was a long-time coming. He just wasn’t sure if there was enough left of their dying marriage to be saved.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Two hours later Spencer was pulling up to his house. He had stopped for a light dinner before he made the rest of his way home. He sat in the car as he stared at the house he and Maeve had bought together almost nine years prior. They both had been so young and idealistic. He wanted to take pictures that would make people think, she wanted to cure the world. Both of them had big dreams and big hopes back then. They had loved fiercely. Spencer had fallen in love with her mind and her passion first, her body second. Even their love making had been full of fire and passion when they were in the throes of their blooming romance. Then they had gotten married. It had been the happiest day of his life up till then. The awkward bullied genius had started to bloom and come out of his shell and marrying the woman he adored was his crowning glory.

Then two years later, James. Spencer took a shaky breath as he thought of the birth of his son. He had enjoyed the whole process, all nine months of it. Seeing Maeve heavy with their child had caught something so profound in his heart he didn’t think that there was anything in life that could top it. How wrong he had been. When Maeve gave birth and he held the tiny wiggling infant in his arms Spencer was overwhelmed. Their boy, their perfect little boy, he couldn’t have been any happier than he was that day.

It wasn’t until James was almost two that everything started to go wrong. The boy had been developing early. Early walker, early talker, even his teeth came in early and both parents couldn’t have been prouder. Then the seizures started. The doctor called them myoclonic seizures, short jerking motions. They started small and maybe only one then they increased in number and frequency. The drops came next. One moment they would be walking with the little boy in-between them and suddenly he would be on the ground. But, he would just get off the ground and grab his parent’s hands and keep walking like nothing happened.

When they went to see the specialist that was when they finally got the diagnosis. A rare disorder they were told. The doctor wanted to do gene mapping on both parents to see who the carrier was. At first they didn’t want to, they didn’t think it mattered but the doctor asked if they planned on more children. At first they had, both of them were only children and they wanted to have three kids. The specialist reassured them that it was rare for a gene carrier to have more than one child with the disease but it would be good to know in case Maeve got pregnant again they could do tests early on to determine if the baby was going to have the same issues. 

Spencer still didn’t want to do it, but Maeve, being a geneticist, saw the wisdom in it. So they agreed. When the tests came back showing Maeve as the carrier the news was taken in stride and set aside. What they wanted to do was focus all their attention on James. The parents put everything of themselves into their child. They wanted to give him the best childhood they could. They knew they were living on borrowed time. When James made it to seven things started to worsen. Dementia set in, he started to forget things and people. When he forgot Spencer’s Uncle it was the beginning of the nightmare for them. They had to watch as their bright, eager and loving little boy started to slowly slip away from them. The day Spencer tuned off the life-support machines was the day the rest of his life had fallen completely apart. It was the day he had turned to dilauded in earnest. Though he had been taking the drug to escape the pain of the headaches, it also helped the pain at seeing his little boy hooked-up to machines and the doctors telling them James only had days, possibly weeks. James had been a fighter and he had lived for almost ten weeks after being admitted to the hospital for full-time care. Spencer wasn’t proud of the fact that there were days he had stumbled into his son’s room higher than a kite. It was a Band-Aid, a shield for the pain. And it just got worse after they lost James completely.

Spencer shook himself from those memories as he stared up at the house that was no longer a home. It was a place to sleep, eat, work but it wasn’t a home any longer. The cracks that had begun to show when their son was admitted to the hospital just kept widening and now Spencer sat and wondered if there was anything left at all.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Spencer walked into the house and slung his briefcase, laptop and portfolio on the couch before he went to look for his wife. When he didn’t find her in the house he made his way downstairs to her private lab. Looking up he saw the light above the door on which meant she was in there working on an experiment. He knocked and waited to see if she was going to acknowledge him at all.

He steeled himself when he heard the click of the lock and saw Maeve opening the door, her lab coat pulled tight around her.

“You decided to come back.” Spencer wasn’t surprised by the tone in her voice.

“We need to talk. Really talk and not yell at each other.” Spencer stood staring at his wife and tried to find the bright, idealistic girl that he fell in love with. At that moment, he couldn’t. All he saw was a broken, obsessed woman and it hurt more than he ever thought it would to finally realize what his wife had become. He watched as realization dawned on his wife. They hadn’t had a real talk since their son’s passing. 

“Okay, just give me a few minutes to close down my work and I’ll be right-up.” Spencer nodded and to keep himself busy he grabbed his portfolio and came back to his own studio and hung the pictures of Aaron. When he was done he went back upstairs and waited for Maeve in the small den.

“So,” Maeve came in the room and Spencer just watched her. He knew this was going to be one of the hardest conversations he ever had with her.

“So,” Spencer frowned deeply as he looked down at his hands in his lap. “What are we doing Maeve?”

“I don’t know what you mean Spencer.”

Spencer looked-up sharply at her, “You know exactly what I mean Maeve. We do nothing but yell and hurt each other. We don’t talk, we don’t go anywhere together. You stay holed-up in your lab here or at your work. I’m out trying to find something to give Gabriela for the installation I owe her. We are so far apart from each other that I don’t know if we can be fixed.”

“Well whose fault was that? Where were you when I needed you? Oh let me see, shooting up god knows where. Then when you did decide to come home you were high and how were we supposed to talk then?”

Spencer’s eyes went flat as all emotion drained from him. He could have gotten angry, he could have yelled back but he didn’t. Anger hadn’t gotten him anywhere in the past. 

“Right, bring that up. I got help Maeve, I’ve been clean for almost nine months but you just can’t let it go can you?”

Maeve kept her eyes on Spencer and he saw when she deflated, when the fight went out of her and he hoped that they could finally move on, one way or another.

“I’m sorry, I just,” Maeve looked up at him and he couldn’t quite interpret the look she was giving him. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore Spencer.” 

“Thank makes two of us. We lost ourselves Maeve. Losing James, it broke us, individually and as a couple. We need to figure out now what we are going to do.”

“Do? What do you mean do? We work on this, we try to fix this.”

“Can we? Do you really think there is anything left here Maeve? We keep circling back to the same conversations, doing the same things over and over, hurting each other and it needs to stop. These cracks, they just keep getting larger and larger.”

“What are you saying? You don’t want to even try?” Spencer furrowed his brow and thought of Aaron for a moment. That kiss had branded him in a way Maeve never had. He had to ask himself if he wanted to try with Maeve, or was there a possibility that he could go back and see what Aaron had to offer.

“I honestly don’t know Maeve.” Spencer stared at his wife as uncertainty pooled in his gut. He was torn between the woman he once loved and the possibility of something new and clean in the past.

“Who is she?” The words were said with such venom and hate that Spencer was taken aback.

“There is no other she Maeve.” Spencer knew it was a partial lie but how could he tell her what he was feeling?

Maeve stood up and came over to him and slid in his lap. Months before he would have given anything to feel this, to have his wife in his arms once again. But too many rejections, too many nights spent alone had jaded him.

“What are you doing Maeve?”

“Come on Spencer,” She leaned in and kissed the side of his neck and damn him to hell his body responded to the attention. “We haven’t touched each other in so long. Please,” She moved her lips to places she knew gave him pleasure. Closing his eyes he fought against the attention, there was still too much unspoken between them and he knew this wasn’t the way. He didn’t stop the tears that fell as he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away.

“Not like this Maeve. There is still too much we have to talk about-“ The sting of the slap across his face was unexpected. 

“Fuck you Spencer,” She yelled as she left him sitting there in the chair. He didn’t go after her, he didn’t see the point. He waited till he could get himself under control then left the house. He didn’t even realize where he was going till he pulled-up into the cemetery. He sat there for a long moment before he decided to get out of the car. It was late, but he didn’t care he felt like he needed to be there. Slowly he walked to the gravesite and sat cross-legged and stared at the headstone. He could just barely make out the words in the waning light. Reaching out a hand he traced the letters _James Matthew Reid, the brightest spot of sunshine, in the briefest moment of time._ Lying down in the grass Spencer didn’t care about getting dirty. He knew his own cracks were showing but he didn’t know how to heal them. Tracing the pi symbol over and over again on the top of his son’s grave he let himself break.

“I miss you Jamie,” Was all he said.


	4. The Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against his Uncle's advice Spencer goes back to see Aaron. He just can't get the model off of his mind.

It had been a week since Spencer had visited his son’s grave and he couldn’t help the depression that settled around him. He and Maeve were tip-toeing around each other only talking when necessary and only in short sentences. It was like they were each made of glass and the smallest thing had the potential to shatter either one of them. He hadn’t tried to use the amulet again in that time and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. It wasn’t until he sat down in his workroom with Aaron’s pictures on one of his mounted light boxes that he thought of their date. He thought about how free he had felt that night and staring at one of the photos he made a decision.

Grabbing some of the pictures he put them in a protective sleeve then he went to his bedroom, grabbed the amulet and put it around his neck letting it hang down. He didn’t want to go to sleep yet so he moved into the library and took several books off the shelf to settle in to read. For some reason it amused him to start with _The Time Machine_ by H.G. Wells. Tucking his legs up under him he curled up in one of the chairs and started to relax. When he felt himself being lulled into sleep he curled his fingers around the amulet and kept the image of his Uncle’s apartment firmly in mind. Slowly he fell asleep in the chair with the book and photos both in hand.

Spencer woke with a start. The dream had been about James. Sitting up he looked around and saw that he was indeed in his Uncle’s apartment. Luckily this time he was dressed properly and he looked down to see that the pictures, and funny enough the book both came back with him. Standing up he looked out the small window in the room and saw that it was barely early afternoon. Pulling out his wallet he checked to see if he still had some of the money his Uncle had given him and was pleased to see it still there. Smiling he walked out of the room and called out so that Rob wouldn’t be startled. Getting no answer he assumed that his Uncle was out. When he walked to the front of the apartment he noticed an envelope addressed to him and upon opening it he found a note and a key.

_Spencer_

_I’m not sure if you’re foolish enough to come back in time again but if you are here is a key to my place. That way at least I know you are safe and can come and go as you please. I left you a little money, not sure if you are going to need it but I don’t want you wondering the streets without._

_If you are going to go see him, please, Spencer be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt over a crush. I think older me would be pissed off if I let you get hurt in any way, don’t make me upset. I told Stella about you, she wants to meet you. If you do come back and I’m out leave me some kind of sign that you are here. We’ll work out some kind of system if it becomes a habit. If you are as stubborn as your mother, than I think it will._

_Be safe._

_Rob._

Spencer smiled at the note and his Uncle’s concern. Taking the money and pocketing it he vowed to figure out how to pay his Uncle back. He took the key and added it to his keyring, left a note for his Uncle then he was ready to go.

Locking the door behind him Spencer decided to go back to the studios and see if Aaron was working and if not he hoped to try to get an address. It didn’t take long for him to find the studios and he went inside to find out if Aaron was working.

“I’m sorry today is his day off. But, you’re Spencer, right?”

“Yes, why??

“He left this note for you.” The attendant handed Spencer an envelope. Opening it up all that was inside was an address. He tried to pull up in his head the map he had memorized but couldn’t quite place the streets.

“Can you tell me how to get there?” The attendant quickly made a map for him and gave him directions. “Thank you.” Spencer pulled out a couple of ones and handed them over as a tip. The attendant just smiled and thanked him.

Thanks to the map and directions Spencer found the apartment easily. He was nervous as he knocked on the door and stood there waiting for a few minutes trying not to appear as nervous as he felt. When the door finally opened he was rewarded with that smile that had so captivated him just over a week earlier.

“Well, I wondered if I was going to see you again.” Something settled in Spencer, he didn’t want to look too deep, but it was if hearing Aaron’s voice he had found home again.

“I’m sorry some things came up and I couldn’t get back down here till now.” Spencer bit his lip as he lifted a brow and watched Aaron a moment. He was startled when he was pulled into the apartment and backed up against the wall and thoroughly kissed.

“I missed you,” Spencer closed his eyes and sighed as Aaron pressed his body in close then kissed him. “I was hoping you’d call or come here. I have to say I’m glad you decided to come here first.” Aaron pulled back and gently stroked Spencer’s cheek, “Tell me what put that sad look in your eyes?”

Spencer didn’t want to talk about James with Aaron yet. He wanted to get to know the man more, to understand what was, or what could be happening between them.

“Soon I’ll tell you.” Spencer didn’t want to talk, he wanted Aaron’s lips on his again. Fisting his hands in Aaron’s shirt he pulled him closer and returned the kiss. Closing his eyes he let himself feel the heat of the other man surround him as arms came around and pulled him close. After a few minutes Aaron finally stepped back leaving Spencer breathless.

“I think maybe we should get to know each other a little more before anything else happens, don’t you?” Aaron grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him towards an old battered but surprisingly comfortable couch. “Tell me more about yourself.” Aaron asked him as they settled down together.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Aaron looked at him in a way that Maeve never had. Like he wanted to devour Spencer and it sent little shivers of lust through him. He knew that Aaron was right though, they should learn more about each other before anything progressed. He wondered, though, just how much he should tell him. He didn’t want to talk about his marriage or James just yet so he told Aaron an edited version of his life.

“Well, I grew-up in Las Vegas. My Mom was a professor of 14th century literature and my father,” Spencer looked down at his hand that was curled into Aaron’s and smiled to himself at how nice it felt. “My father was a lawyer. My Mom was sick for most of my life. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia long before I was born.”

“I’m sorry Spencer that must have been very difficult for you.” Spencer felt Aaron’s arm come around him and pull him in close.

“It was but my Mom, on her good days she was awesome. On her bad days she would lie in bed and read to me. My Dad had a harder time understanding her and he left us when I was ten.”

Spencer felt that arm hold him closer as he continued. “I was pushed through school and graduated High School at 12, then CalTech. I have three doctorates but I wasn’t’ sure I liked where my life was heading. The FBI was heavily trying to recruit me but I wanted time to think about it. Pasadena Art Center was having a class in Photography. I was always playing around with my Uncle’s cameras and taking pictures as a kid. In fact he calls me Shutterbug.” He felt Aaron chuckle beside him and it made him smile shyly. “Anyway, I forgot how much I missed it. I had it so firmly in mind that I was going to do something in Math or Science but I don’t know, taking pictures, making people smile with my art it made me feel good about myself. I was no longer the awkward genius. I decided after that class to enroll in the Art Center as a full-time student.”

“Did you find everything you were looking for Dr. Reid?” Aaron laughed when Spencer pushed off and gaped at him. “What? You said you received doctorates from CalTech. Impressive by the way.”

“Oh, it’s just I never really use it much. My friends say I should that it would open more doors but I just think it would make me look like some kind of arrogant smart ass.”

“Never be ashamed of what you’ve accomplished Spencer, and so young to do it too. That’s impressive and I know it couldn’t have been easy. Where’s your Mom now?”

Spencer curled up in the corner of the couch and played with a frayed piece on the back. It was several long moments before he spoke again.

“I had her committed to Bennington Sanitarium. It was the hardest thing I had to do. She hated me for weeks, wouldn’t talk to me, and one of the nurses said she tried to tear up the letters I had sent. I felt, and sometimes still do, so guilty but I just couldn’t help her anymore.”

“It sounds like you did the best you could Spencer. Sometimes that’s all we can do.” Aaron laid a gentle hand on his knee and smiled. Spencer was grateful for the unspoken support. Maeve hadn’t completely understood. She wanted to bring his Mom into their house to help take care of her, she didn’t understand that Diana needed more help than Spencer could ever give her.

“Tell me about yourself.” Spencer smiled at Aaron as he laced his fingers with the hand that was still on his knee.

“I grew-up in Virginia. My parents both came from money and my father was a lawyer also.” Spencer chuckled at how they had that in common. “They were…” Aaron looked towards the window and frowned a little. “They cared more about appearances. I wasn’t the perfect son my Dad wanted. I wasn’t into sports, I liked books and collecting coins. When my brother came along my parents were determined to mold him like they wanted.” A deep frown appeared on Aaron’s face and Spencer felt for him. He knew all too well what it was like to try to live up to someone else’s wants.

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in Virginia?”

“I needed to get out, get away from my family. I came into my trust fund when I emancipated myself at seventeen. I’m here to finish law school as far from them as I can get. How about you? What brought you to New York?”

“My Uncle. He’s letting me stay with him while I work on my new portfolio.” Spencer tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible. He didn’t think that Aaron would believe him, who would to be honest. Time travel is the stuff of science fiction. He’s a scientist and he still hadn’t taken the time to figure out the amulet. Of course maybe there was nothing to figure out, maybe he just needed to let things happen and he’d take it one step at a time.

“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Aaron tugged on his hand to get his attention.

“Sorry, I sometimes get lost in my head.”

“Would you like some coffee?”

“Oh god yes.”

“I’ll go start a pot.” Aaron got up from the couch leaving Spencer to his own devices. He got up and started to peek at what little it was that Aaron had. When he got to the bookshelves he saw that they were full of spy novels and mysteries. He didn’t even startle when arms came around him and held him close. “Find something interesting?”

“I was just looking through you’re books. Spy novels and mysteries?”

“I’m a sucker for spy novels,” Aaron whispered in his ear. Spencer turned in his arms and cupped the back of his neck pulling him in closer he kissed Aaron. Spencer darted his tongue out and teased open Aaron’s mouth. They stood like that holding each other trading kisses as their fingers twined in each other’s hair.

Aaron was the first to break the kiss, “I ah, should get us that coffee.”

Spencer smiled as he moved to the couch and sat back down. Aaron brought him coffee and they sat there for a while drinking coffee and talking.

“I haven’t had dinner would you like to join me?” Spencer thought about it a moment.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

“There’s a new restaurant just down the street. It’s an Indian place. I’m game if you are.” Spencer’s smiled widened. He loved Indian food but he couldn’t quite tell that to Aaron. The popularity of the cuisine hadn’t quite hit yet. It would be at least another fifteen years before that happened.

“Sure, why not.” They walked side by side softly talking. Spencer telling Aaron about growing-up in Las Vegas and how he was banned in most, but not all casinos. He admitted that his IQ was 187 and that he read at 20,000 words a minute. Aaron talked about how he was advanced two grades in grade school and that he graduated High School just shy of seventeen, just before his emancipation. Spencer wondered what it was that made Aaron seek emancipation. There were very few scenarios that went through his head about it and the one that he suspected broke his heart a little. He wouldn’t ask Aaron, he would wait till the model was ready to tell him.

Spencer reached out his hand and curled his fingers around Aaron’s. The man stiffened beside him and gave him a little shake of his head. Spencer sighed and let go of Aaron’s hand but it hurt. He was so used to seeing gay couples in his own time that he didn’t think anything of it.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here. A couple of faggots?” A voice growled from behind them.

Aaron’s eyes narrowed as he pulled himself up to his full height, crossing his arms across his chest he looked at the man behind him.

“You have something to say to us?” Spencer looked at his companion and he could have sworn the look on his face could intimidate the worst bullies he ever came across. The man following flinched at that look and held his hands in the air.

“Nah man, it’s cool. I’ll just walk over this way, okay?” The would be perpetrator quickly crossed the street and started walking in the opposite direction.

“Aaron, promise me you’ll be careful”

“I am Spencer. I learned how to take care of myself a long-time ago.” There was a lot unspoken in those words but Spencer would wait to question him about it later.

Soon they were walking-up to the restaurant and Aaron held the door open for Spencer. Shaking his head at the gesture Spencer walked inside and was immediately assaulted with the familiar smells of curry and spices. The host came up and walked them to a table near a window which they both loved. It wasn’t long before a waiter showed up at their table.

“Is this your first time at Noor?” Spencer noted the pleasant smile and relaxed demeanor of their server and smiled back at him.

“Yes it is. We both felt like being a bit adventurous tonight,” Aaron smiled back.

“Well then if you will trust me I will make sure you’re first time is just right.”

“Sure, why not.” Spencer was feeling just as playful as Aaron and letting their waiter choose their meal was just another adventure. Soon, Mahinder as he introduced himself brought them cool mango lassi’s. Spencer was delighted as it was one of his favorite drinks.

“Here to start you off we have a vegetable pakoora. There are vegetables battered in a chick pea flour then deep fried in ghee, or clarified butter. The sauce on the left is a mint and coriander sauce, the other is a spicy chutney. The second dish is grilled kefir cheese marinated in olive oil and spices. Please enjoy.” Spencer couldn’t help being lulled by the deep sing-song accent of their waiter.

“Here,” Aaron held out his fork that had a piece of cheese speared on it. Spencer just quirked up a brow until Aaron had jiggled the fork a little indicating he wanted Spencer to take a bite. Chuckling Spencer took the proffered morsel and hummed as the explosion of spices, oil and cheese assaulted his taste buds.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Spencer said when he could finally talk. They ate and talked, Aaron every-so-often fed either a piece of cheese or one of the deep-fried vegetables to Spencer. He had no idea that having a meal could be so much fun.

When they were finished Mahinder was there cleaning up plates and serving them a strong, hot tea. He said it was to clear the palette so they could enjoy the rest of the meal. Spencer couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face as the waiter suggested for a main course a sampler of their best dishes. Lamb Vindaloo, a spicy lamb simmered in a tomato based broth heavily spiced with chilies, Chicken Tandoori, chicken marinated in yogurt and spices overnight then cooked in a deep clay oven, a vegetable masala, another tomato based broth but with yogurt and heavy cream with milder spices. All served with biryani rice. Long grained rice with minced lamb and vegetables with coriander leaves and mint. The last part was the grilled naan, unleavened bread that was soft and flexible. The waiter showed them how to tear pieces of the bread and use them in place of their forks to pick up the different meats.

The dinner was fun and both men were more relaxed than either thought they would be.

“Aaron, why do you live where you do and with all the second-hand furniture? I mean if you have a trust fund,” Spencer bit his lip stopping himself from saying anymore.

“It’s okay. I was wondering if you were going to ask. I’m using the trust fund for school only. I’ve set aside a good chunk to help get me get started after law school. That’s why I’m doing the modeling. I’m using it for everyday expenses. I’m in my second year of law school but if I double up next year I can graduate early.”

“Did you start college late?”

“I did. At first I just wanted to go straight through but a friend talked me into taking a backpacking trip through Europe. We spent two years there and it was amazing. When I came back to the US I didn’t quite want it to end so I took another year and traveled the US. I started going to a two-year and worked part-time, transferred and obtained my psychology degree then switched to law. It took me a while but I’m more focused now. I know what I want.” Spencer didn’t miss the heated look that Aaron was giving him.

“Oh, well at least you seem more focused,” Spencer swallowed hard at the look Aaron was giving him.

“Yes, I am. I figured out I want to go into family law. There are so many kids that need help, I just want to try to make a bit of difference. I’m not an idealist I know I’m only one person. I am a realist but I believe that I can make a difference in someone’s life.”

Spencer smiled and reached across the table and grabbed Aaron’s hand. “I believe in you.”

“Why? We barely know each other.” Aaron smiled back but pulled his hand back and looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was watching.

“You’re passionate, caring and I can tell something drives you.” Spencer kept smiling but what he really wanted was to hold Aaron’s hand.

“And you Spencer? What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I’m thinking of changing direction a little. I still want to take pictures but I just don’t know in what way anymore. I’m not into fashion. I thought about trying freelance journalism for a while, see where it takes me.”

“I think you could do it,” Aaron said as Spencer felt him reach under the table for his hand. The two men broke apart when their waiter came back and delivered a plate of what looked like fried dough.

“This is called Gulab Jamun. It is a dough made with flour and a hardened milk called khoya. We then roll them into balls deep fry then soak in a saffron infused sugar syrup. Please, I hope you enjoy.” Mahinder left another pot of tea, this one was kind of sweet and had a hint of rose flavor to it. When they were done Aaron insisted on paying as he was the one that asked Spencer out. Once they were back outside Aaron turned to him to ask his opinion on dinner.

“Oh I thought it was fantastic. And Mahinder was great. We should keep that in mind… “ Spencer stopped himself. He wasn’t sure where this was going at all or if he should be making long term plans.

“Come back with me.” Spencer watched Aaron’s face and saw such longing in his eyes that Spencer just couldn’t resist.

“Okay.” He wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into and he wasn’t sure how far he wanted to take this but he knew he didn’t want the evening to end. They got to Aaron’s apartment quickly and Spencer found himself once again pressed up against the wall and lips locked with his. Fisting his hand in Aaron’s hair he moaned in the back of his throat as the kisses heated up. Aaron pulled back and Spencer almost whined in protest.

“I meant what I said earlier. I think we should wait for sex but,” Spencer was charmed by the sudden shyness of the man in his arms. “Will you stay the night? I find I don’t want to let you go yet. We can have breakfast, then I have classes till 5. After that I’m at the studio till ten.”

Spencer furrowed his brow as he contemplated Aaron’s request. He didn’t really want to leave either. He knew he was taking a long time to answer but there was a lot to consider and this was not something to be taken lightly.

“I’m sorry, I guess that was too forward…“ Spencer answered him with a kiss. He curled his fingers around Aaron’s hips and pulled him in close.

“Yes, I’ll stay.”

Soon the men were shedding clothes down to their boxers and crawling in bed. Spencer was careful to take off the amulet. He didn’t want to leave suddenly and Aaron become upset over it if he couldn’t come back right away. Aaron spooned in behind Spencer and wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist.

Spencer relished in the touch. His breath hitched and he tried to hold in his emotions but it was almost too much. Leaning into Aaron’s arms he wept. When he felt Aaron caressing his side he hadn’t realized just how much he missed someone touching him.

“Hey, what’s wrong Spencer?” Aaron moved his hand up to Spencer’s chest and pulled him in even tighter against him.

“It’s just,” He took a deep breath to help him calm down. “No one has touched me like this, or held me in a long time.”

“Then I’ll just hold you close and you can fall asleep in my arms.” Spencer snuggled back into Aaron and slowly fell asleep to the soft caresses and murmured words in his ear.


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is home once again, but is it what he really wants?

Spencer had stayed for four days. Most of that time was spent with Aaron when he wasn’t working or in classes. In his free time he borrowed his Uncle’s old Fujica Six, an old ’57 version with a fold-down viewfinder. It was a camera that he had played with as a kid in the early ‘90’s. It was also one of his favorite long exposure cameras because he could get some unusual shots. His favorite thing to do was cause a flare across the film at just the right angle for different effects. His Uncle didn’t have his own darkroom but the local junior college would rent their darkroom by the hour to professional photographers that didn’t have the space for their own equipment. These were the best four days he had spent in a very long time. The only thing that marred their time together was when they were out in public Spencer couldn’t hold Aaron’s hand, or put his arm around Aaron’s waist, or even kiss him when he wanted. The threat of violence, even around the more open attitudes of SoHo, was everywhere.

On day four Spencer realized he needed to get back home, at least for a little while. He knew things with he and Maeve were bad and a part of him was hiding out in this time and place with Aaron. It had become almost a haven for him. He was away from the pain and the constant reminder of his loss.

He had his head in Aaron’s lap and they were both reading just enjoying the quiet. Aaron was unconsciously carding his fingers thorough Spencer’s hair and it lulled him into a sense of peace he hadn't felt in over a year. He put his book on his chest and took a deep breath knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation.

“What’s wrong Penny?” Aaron had taken to calling him that and for some reason Spencer really liked it.

“I need to get home. I left some unfinished business behind.” He knew Aaron wanted to ask him but his lover didn’t. Aaron didn’t want to push him and he was grateful for it.

“You’ll come back though, right?” Spencer was taken aback by the uncertainty he heard in Aaron’s voice. Sitting up he crawled into Aaron’s lap, leaned in and kissed him.

“Nothing short of locking me up somewhere could keep me from you,” Spencer whispered against Aaron’s lips.

“Good because I think we have something here Spencer. I know our relationship isn’t ideal, I know how the outside world feels about us, but I just, I can’t help it Penny. I-“ Spencer put a finger on Aaron’s lips to stop the words he knew Aaron was going to say.

“Not yet. Please, just give me a little time.”

Aaron smiled as he pulled Spencer in close and kissed him, “Okay, I’ll wait to say it.”

Spencer reluctantly stood and went to the bedroom to put away the few things he had left at Aaron’s. One day Aaron had taken Spencer out clothes shopping. He had always dressed a little in the Mod style anyway, and the fact that Mod and Skinhead styles were back in during his time helped a lot. After cleaning up he grabbed the amulet from his side of the bed, which made Spencer smile to think about, and put it around his neck. Moving back to the front of the small apartment he pulled Aaron into his arms and held him close.

“I’ll be back, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Aaron kissed his lover once more before Spencer pulled away and left.

He made it back to his Uncle’s apartment a few minutes later.

“So, kid, what have ya’ decided?”

“I’m going back home and I’m going to figure that out Uncle. I don’t think there is anything left of our marriage and the feelings I have for Aaron…” He twined his hands together as he worked to settle his emotions, “I never even came close to feeling this for Maeve. I know what you’re going to say but I can’t help it Uncle. I can’t help what I feel.”

Rob closed his eyes and shook his head, “Well, ya’ know I’ll be here for ya’ no matter what, okay?”

Spencer gave his Uncle a crooked smile before he got up and hugged him one last time. Going into the small bedroom he laid down, turned the dial on the amulet to 2015 and kept the image of his house firmly in his mind as his hand wrapped tightly around the talisman. He felt that familiar pull in his gut as he was being pulled back across time.

A short time later he was opening his eyes and looking around he saw it was his house. Sitting up he was a little dizzy, he had never done that awake before and it was a feeling he did not like at all.

Getting up he went down stairs to see if Maeve was there. When he got to the basement he saw her lab was empty. Going back up Spencer looked around and didn’t see her anywhere. Finally he saw a note on the counter for him. Opening the envelope he took out the note and read it. Maeve had just told him that she was going to her parent’s house for a while and when he decided to come home and act like an adult he could call her. Sighing he put the note away. He didn’t want to deal with a pouting Maeve. But then again Spencer did realize he had left with no explanation for four days. He resigned himself to the fact that he may have deserved this one.

At a loss of what to do Spencer looked down at his clothes then got an idea into his head. Getting on his computer he searched for clothing styles of the 60’s and found he rather enjoyed the look of London’s Mod culture more than he did the Skinhead styles. Printing out what he liked Spencer grabbed his messenger bag and went to the front door, grabbed his keys, locked the door behind him then jumped in his car and sped away.  He was eager to search for the clothes that would be more appropriate in Aaron’s time. He knew his best bet were the few consignment stores that he knew were close by. He was lucky to find in each of the stores retail associates that were eager to help him out. By the time he was done he had several appropriate outfits and at considerably cheaper prices than if he bought them brand new. All he had to do was have the suits dry cleaned and the shirts thoroughly washed.

He made his way back home and immediately set about washing the fitted button down shirts that he had just bought. He had a few plain colors but most of what he found were various prints that were popular during that era. He was hanging-up the suits when he heard someone coming into his room.

“Where did you get all these clothes?”

“Oh I did a little shopping today.”

“Aren’t they a little old-fashioned Spencer?” Spencer frowned deeply as he turned to look at Maeve.

“Well, to be honest if you hadn’t notice the Mod look of the early 1960’s is quite popular these days. I decided to try something different.” And there it was again a lie slipping easily off his tongue. This time he didn’t even feel bad about it.

“You are seriously going out dressed like that?”

Spencer looked down at his fitted dark tan slacks, brown paisley shirt and black lightweight pea coat.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Maeve cocked a brow, laughed low in her throat and walked away from him. Spencer became angry at the attitude that his wife was giving him.

“What the hell was that?” Spencer yelled as he followed Maeve.

“I don’t know Spencer, maybe I’m just wondering what the hell is going on with you? You disappear for four days, then come back and go shopping for clothes that look like my Grandfather wore. What’s next strange all night café’s listening to beat poetry?”

Spencer hadn’t thought of that. He had enjoyed his night at the little café Aaron had taken him too he wondered if there was anything like that around Virginia.

“Maybe I will. You could come with me, do something different get out of this house, start living again.”

Maeve scrunched her face in confusion and just shook her head, “No, if you want to have your little life crisis go right ahead I am not going to go there with you.”

“What are you afraid of Maeve? Afraid of leaving the house? Afraid I’ll see the box you’ve kept hidden from me? Afraid I’ll find that you changed your bed to a twin and are sleeping on the Batman sheets from our son’s room? What did you do, bring everything back in so that you don’t have to face the world?” Spencer stood watching as every word he said was like an arrow to the gut. “You don’t leave except to go to work, then you come home and hole up in your lab. You don’t want to go to restaurants, or movies anymore. Forget even going to the bookstore with you. You don’t leave this house.”

“How dare you,” Spencer knew they were words that hurt but he had been tip-toeing around Maeve ever since he had gotten clean, but he wasn’t doing that any longer. He almost hated himself for it but he needed to rip off the scabs in the hope that it helped shake up his wife.

“How dare I what Maeve? Call you out on the very same things you called me out on just a few months ago? So you get to tell me when I’m retreating and hiding but I don’t get to call you out on it? Well guess what Maeve Katherine  Reid, I am calling you out. You need to start letting go, you need to stop living like he’s going to walk in the door because he’s not. He’s gone and nothing you or anyone else says or does is going to change that. I know it’s hard Maeve, god, don’t you think I’ve been grieving too? But you need to face the truth and you need to start living a life again.”

“Get out.” Spencer stood there and watched as anger darkened her features, “Get out now. Get out, get out, get out,” she screamed at him as she pushed against his chest. Closing his eyes and shaking his head he didn’t say anything more to her. Walking into the front room he grabbed his messenger bag and keys and walked right out the door.

Getting into his car he pulled out his phone and did a search for coffee shops or café’s in the area that might have what he was looking for. It took a few minutes but he found a new café not too far from his house that was having an open mic night. Smiling to himself he decided to check it out.

Arriving a few minutes later Spencer pulled the pea coat around him and entered the café. It was bright, clean and modern but the décor was of beat poets, Mersey Beat bands and other paraphernalia from the era. Shaking his head he went to the counter and ordered an espresso and found a table. He didn’t have to wait long for his coffee and taking a sip he closed his eyes and thought back to his first date with Aaron.

There were several poets and speakers performing that night, everything from rhyming poems, to freeform, to beat, to rap. Spencer sat there enjoying the good and the bad. When a familiar woman walked on stage Spencer was surprised to see one of his old mentors. When she was done he looked over to a table that was loudly cheering her on. He recognized David Rossi from his book covers as well as Jason Gideon. Spencer thought a moment and wondered if he should go over there and say something. The woman, Alex Blake, had been someone he had gone to after he had gotten clean. She knew, more than anyone, what it was like to lose a child.

“You should go say hello,” A voice next to him said as a man sat down near to him.

Spencer quirked up a brow as he looked at the man, he felt he should know this person but he couldn’t quite place him.

“And why should I do that?” Spencer kept his tone light but let his annoyance come through.

“Because it’s only polite, especially since you know Professor Blake.”

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Spencer put his coffee down and turned to look fully at the man. Then it hit him, hard, “Aaron.” Spencer didn’t know whether to cry or smile.

“Hello Spencer.” Aaron smiled softly. Spencer didn’t care who was watching, he leaned in and kissed Aaron on the cheek. “Why are you here? How did you find me?”

“You told me to come. You are actually at a Russian movie marathon.” Spencer took a sip of his coffee and almost choked on it. “Don’t ask, it’s an effect of the time travel. There will be a few years that you have to be careful. Didn’t want to run into yourself. But soon, well hopefully soon, you make a decision that changes everything.”

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you not interfere? Aren’t you afraid of changing things?”

“No because I know what decision you make. You wanted me to come here tonight to offer support because my Spencer knows you and knows what you’re contemplating.” Aaron sighed as he laced his fingers with Spencer’s. “For a long time this small action had so many terrible consequences.” Spencer looked down at their entwined fingers. “But he wanted me to tell you no matter how hard it seems, it was all worth it.” Aaron lifted their hands and kissed the back of Spencer’s hand.

“Are you happy?”

The smiled that bloomed on Aaron’s face told him everything that he needed to know.

“Thank you Aaron.” Spencer stood then bent down and placed a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. Straightening up he walked over to the table Alex was sitting at and let himself be pulled into a hug. He also greeted Jason and was introduced to the rest of the FBI agents. When he looked back towards his table Aaron was gone but something settled in his heart and he knew more than he did earlier in the day what it was he wanted.


	6. The Third Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer surprises Aaron.

Spencer got home late and quickly changed out of the clothes he was wearing. He wanted to take a shower and change into something else, something he hoped Aaron would like. He also wanted to try to take some of his things back with him but he wasn’t sure how. For starters he carefully dressed in one of the newer shirts, ties, fitted sweater and tweed jacket with a pair of light-weight corduroy slacks. When he looked in the mirror on the closet door he smiled to himself because he really liked the look. He had let his hair grow longer and using some light product he emphasized his curls just a bit. Making his way to his studio he picked out one of the less expensive older cameras and slung it around his neck. Going back upstairs he went into his bedroom, put the amulet back on and, set it for 1963 and lay down. Thinking hard he kept his Uncle’s apartment firmly in mind as he waited for that now familiar pull to the past.

He didn’t open his eyes till he had settled more and was pleased to see he was in the small New York apartment. Quickly scrambling off the bed he felt the weight around his neck and was delighted to see the camera had come back safely with him. A plan was forming in his mind but he knew it would take a little time to execute it.

“Well, I see ya’ can’t stay away.” Rob was watching Spencer as he put his camera in one of the small cubby’s his Uncle had in the living room.

“I’m making some decisions Uncle. I just need to make sure there really is something here with Aaron. I really believe there is and I want to try.”

“Well I think ya’ might be right. He’s been comin’ ‘round here lookin’ fer ya’.”

“Really? How, how long have I been gone?’

“Almost three weeks.”

“Damn. I’ll go see him now, make sure he knows I didn’t disappear.”

“Ya’ could always just call him.” Rob leaned against the cabinet as he watched his Nephew.

“No, I like surprising him.” Spencer quirked up the corner of his mouth as he settled himself a little, “I’m not sure if I’ll be back tonight or not.”

“Be careful kid.” Rob shook his head at the man he now comfortably called Nephew.

“I will.” Spencer said as he left his Uncle’s apartment and started to walk towards Aaron’s. It didn’t take him long and he practically had a bounce in his step as he walked up the three flights of stairs that led to his lover’s apartment. He frowned as he got closer because there was loud music coming out of Aaron’s place and it didn’t seem like the type that he would listen to. But then he had to stop himself realizing that he didn’t know that much about the man. Spencer just shook his head and told himself it didn’t matter. There soon would be time to learn as much as he could about Aaron Hotchner. He continued to Aaron’s door, knocked and waited for someone to answer.

Spencer didn’t have to wait long before the door opened but instead of seeing Aaron it was a tall blond man. When Spencer peaked inside he noticed the others and a rather unmistakable scent.

“Hey man, who you lookin’ for?” Spencer just huffed out a laugh at the glassy look in the stranger’s eyes.

“I’m looking for Aaron Hotchner.”

“Cool man, hold on.” The blond turned his head to look inside, “Hey Hotch, there’s a square out here lookin’ for you.” Spencer raised a brow at the man in the doorway. No one had ever called him square before and he hadn’t heard the nickname for Aaron before and it made him wonder who these people were. “He’ll be here in a sec.” The blond moved away from the door to go back to the circle of friends.

It took a couple of minutes before Aaron was at the door.

“Hey, I thought you forgot about me.” Aaron reached out and grabbed Spencer by the tie and pulled him into the apartment. Before he knew it he was backed against that damn wall with Aaron kissing him and fisting hands in his hair. Pulling back Aaron gently touches Spencer’s face while a smile blooms wide.

“No, I didn’t forget. I’m sorry. I’m not good on the phone. I’ve just had a few things to take care of.” Spencer gripped Aaron’s hips happy to be back with his lover.

“Come on.” Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the circle where Aaron introduced him to the people sitting around the room.

“So, what’s going on?”

“Just a little get together.” Aaron sat down on the couch and pulled Spencer onto his lap. Not used to this type of attention in front of others he was a little uncomfortable and tried to squirm off Aaron’s lap. “Nope, not letting you go,” Aaron said as he kissed Spencer’s cheek.

“Aaron.” Spencer tried to protest but he was held tighter.

“Just relax,” Aaron quietly said in his ear.

“Here, this will help.” The blond, Steven something, Spencer hadn’t paid a lot of attention when Aaron was introducing his friends, had tried to pass him a joint.

“Sorry, I ah I don’t…” Spencer’s face pinked a little in embarrassment.

“Hey it’s okay. Besides, they were leaving. Right guys?”

Aaron’s friends smirked as they all stood up and saying their goodbye’s they left the apartment giving the two men some alone time.

“I missed you.” Aaron pulled Spencer closer and slipped his hand up to hold the back of his neck and kissed him.

“I missed you too Aaron.” Spencer turned so he could straddle Aaron’s lap. Leaning in he swiped his tongue over Aaron’s mouth tasting him. He was surprised to taste some of the leftover Mary Jane that Aaron had obviously indulged in. He pulled back a moment and eyed his lover.

“I don’t do it often but we wanted to party a little before classes started up again.” Aaron reached up and grabbed the jacket Spencer was wearing and slowly slid it down and off. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him close kissing him again.

Spencer hummed against Aaron’s lips relaxing into the kiss. Experimenting Spencer ran his tongue along Aaron’s lips and was rewarded when Aaron opened his mouth and let Spencer slip his tongue in. Pressing his lips over Aaron’s he kissed him with a burning need. “I don’t want to wait anymore, make love to me Aaron.” Spencer pleaded as he ground his hips against his lover’s.

Aaron’s head fell back against the couch as those words went straight to his already hardening cock.

“Fuck Spencer, I never thought I’d hear you say that.” Spencer pulled away slightly and grabbed the bottom of Aaron’s sweater and slowly pulled it over his head at the same time that Aaron was unbuttoning his own sweater and shoving it off his shoulders. Leaning back in Spencer kissed his lover as his hands slipped under the turtleneck he was wearing. At the feel of those hands on him Aaron thrust up as he returned Spencer’s kisses.

“You have far too many clothes, you know that?” Aaron teased him as his tie was loosened and thrown to the side. Spencer just smirked as he pulled the turtle neck off Aaron running his hands along his chest. Aaron arched into the touch as pleasure surrounded the both of them. The slow undressing was giving Spencer time to learn how Aaron’s body felt. It had been a long-time since he had been with another man and he wanted to take his time and not rush things.

“I guess I wanted to make you work for it.” Spencer teased as his shirt fell away. He shivered slightly at the slight chill in the apartment. It was late August but Spencer didn’t care about the heat or the chill all he cared about was what Aaron was doing to him. He hissed and threw his head back when he felt a hand wrap around his now aching cock. He hadn’t realized that Aaron had unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside.

“Aaron,” Spencer cried out as he felt the warm hand slowly moving up and down on his now hard erection.

“What do you want Spencer? Like this?” Aaron grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely as he kept up the slow pulls on his cock. “Or should I spread you out on my bed, take this beautiful cock in my mouth and watch as you come undone? Or do you want me to bury myself inside you? Your choice.” Aaron moved his head as his lips left a blazing trail of kisses along Spencer’s neck. Everywhere he was kissed and touched it felt like a raging fire was building inside him. Maeve hadn’t touched him since the day James had gone into the hospital for the last time and Spencer felt like he could break apart at any minute just from the sensations Aaron was re-awakening in him. He almost couldn’t speak but he knew his lover was waiting in anticipation. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for penetration yet but he knew he needed something to quell the raging storm inside him.

“Your mouth,” Spencer answered shyly before he kissed Aaron hard. He started to lick along Aaron’s jaw, nipping along till he licked a stripe along his lover’s neck. Aaron moaned in the back of his throat as he thrust up into Spencer.

“Then,” Aaron panted as his hands gripped Spencer’s hips, “we should go to the bedroom.”

Spencer stopped and slid off Aaron’s lap letting his pants fall off him he stepped out of them and walked towards Aaron’s bedroom. On the way he also unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and let it drop wherever as he walked over the threshold and towards the bed. He laid down and didn’t have to wait long for Aaron to come into the bedroom. He was feeling wanton as he let his legs drop open and stretched his arms above his head. He knew what he probably looked like and smiled when he saw Aaron’s eyes darken with lust.

Moving to his small nightstand Aaron pulled out a bottle of lube and threw it on the bed before he settled on top of Spencer.

“You look entirely too delicious.” Aaron reveled in the feeling of a warm body underneath him. Spencer thought he was going to explode right then with the burning need he had for Aaron.

“Please Aaron, please touch me. It’s been so long.” Spencer arched up into his lover trying to feel as much as he could of Aaron’s body. The emotions welling up inside him were almost too much but he pushed them down, he didn’t want to break, didn’t want to scare Aaron with what he was feeling.

Aaron sensed that Spencer was overwhelmed but instead of slowing down he started to move down the younger man’s body. Kissing him everywhere. He sucked a hard nipple into his mouth and nibbled making Spencer squirm at the pleasure. Liking the response Aaron took his time as he paid some attention to the other side as well.

“Oh god Aaron please.” Spencer moved his hips wildly against Aaron and almost cried out in frustration at the wicked smile on the man’s face. His body sweating as the combination of need and heat wrapped all around him.

“I’ll get you there Spencer,” Aaron hummed against his stomach licking up the little beads of perspiration that pooled against his skin and it sent little jolts of electricity through him. He couldn’t help the words that slipped past his lips as he begged for some kind of relief against the aching, burning need inside of him. Finally after a few more minutes of teasing he felt warm wet heat wrap around his now leaking cock. He thrust up hard when he felt a tongue swipe across the head licking the pre-cum off as he was sucked down more and more.

Spencer lowered his arms and buried his hands in Aaron’s short hair. He tried to thrust up to get more contact but Aaron was holding him down with hands firmly gripped on his hips. He could make small movements but that was it. When he felt himself hit the back of Aaron’s throat he thought he was going to cum right there and then but his lover had a tight grip around the base of his cock stopping him. Pleasure spiked through him as hands moved up to his waist caressing him before gripping him tight once more.

Aaron made small head bobs as he kept deep throating Spencer. He didn’t know when Aaron had slicked-up his fingers but he felt a cool, wet sensation circling his hole. Lifting his legs he gave Aaron better access and moaned deep in his throat as a finger was pressed into him. His mouth dropped open as he shivered at the feeling of that finger sliding in and out of him. He almost arched violently when two fingers then pressed inside of him. Aaron’s fingers were thrusting and searching and when he found that bundle of nerves he let his fingers graze across he was pleased with the way Spencer arched and pleas fell from the man’s lips that he couldn’t take anymore. The dual sensations of mouth and fingers was bringing him closer to release. His body was on fire with need and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Oh fuck, Aaron, I, I.” He felt the orgasm building as it pulled from his thighs and up through his groin and at the same time pooling low in his belly. His words became incoherent as he begged and pleaded for release while he was being sucked and fingered at the same time.

Aaron finally let go of his grip on Spencer’s cock who then thrust up arching his body as he thrashed his head from side to side he came almost violently inside Aaron’s mouth. Falling back on the bed his vision had whited out and his body went completely lax. He hadn’t realized he had passed out till he felt a warm cloth cleaning him up, then Aaron was there pulling him into his arms. He felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to ignore Aaron and his needs. Spencer reached under the covers and took Aaron’s half-hard cock in his hands and started to return the favor. His hand was stopped and he looked up to see a soft smile on Aaron’s face.

“It’s okay. I came practically when you did. Watching you come undone like that and knowing I was the one doing it was rather erotic.” Spencer was taken aback, not even Maeve had ever said anything like that to him. Of course Maeve had never given him a mind-blowing blow job like Aaron just had. Pushing all thoughts of Maeve out of his head he reached up and kissed Aaron.

“I so owe you now,” Spencer quirked up the side of his mouth in a crooked grin.

“You don’t owe me anything Spencer. This right here, right now is all I need.” Aaron turned on his side and gently cupped Spencer’s cheek, “I think I’m falling in love with you Dr. Reid.”

Spencer looked at Aaron wide-eyed and felt the well of emotions that he had been holding back burst from him.

“Hey, its okay Spencer.” Spencer heard the concern in Aaron’s voice but he couldn’t find the words as he buried his head against Aaron’s chest. He let himself be wrapped-up in Aaron’s arms as he purged his emotions. When he was finally spent he wiped his eyes and looked-up and saw a concerned expression on Aaron’s face.

“I just, no one has said anything like that to me in a long time. No one has cared like you have and sometimes I don’t think I deserve you.” Spencer tried to stifle the new round of emotions that were building-up inside him.

“I hope you tell me what happened to you one day to cause so much pain Spencer.” Aaron settled back on his back and tucked Spencer in close to him.

“Soon, I will but just hold me for now.” Spencer wrapped his arm and leg around Aaron and sighed as contentment filled his heart. He hadn’t realized he still had the amulet on as he fell asleep thinking how Aaron felt like home. His thoughts drifted as he sank deeper into sleep and the word home was firmly fixed in his mind.

Hours later he was slowly waking-up but he didn’t feel Aaron beside him. When he looked up he saw Maeve standing over him. He was cursing inward realizing he forgot to take off the amulet and he was back at the house he shared with Maeve.


	7. Home Again

“Where the hell have you been? Why the hell do you smell like pot and why are you naked?” She stood next to the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. “If you so much as inhaled anything I swear to god Spencer we are done.” Maeve stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

“Fuck.” Spencer fell back on the bed as thoughts of Aaron circled around in his head. He knew his lover was going to think the worst. He was tempted to just go back right there and then but he had an angry wife to deal with. Growling out his frustration he got up and made his way into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. He had no idea how to explain this to Maeve. Finally turning off the shower he quickly dried off and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He headed down to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. While he waited he leaned against the counter, legs crossed and head bent. So many thoughts were running through his head he was having trouble sorting it all out. Mainly he was coming to terms with the reality that he was having an affair. He knew intellectually he was but it solidified after having sex with Aaron for the first time. He knew what he wanted but he also knew he couldn’t leave Maeve in the state she was in. He had to try one last time to try to get her into counseling. He felt like he owed it to her to help her let go and come to terms with their loss. He was deep in his head and didn’t hear her come into the kitchen.

“So, you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me where you went last night?”

“I went to a coffee house up in Arlington. They even had a poetry night.” He looked at her straight on as a challenge to contradict him.

“Did you do drugs? Because I swear Spencer-“ He cut her off with a look as he folded his arms across his chest.

“No. I’ll admit where I was a few patrons had snuck out the back to smoke and I needed some fresh air. They offered I refused.” He admonished himself in his head for yet another lie. He knew he needed to tell her the truth to tell Aaron the truth but he wasn’t quite ready to do either.

“What the hell is going on with you Spencer? The clothes, going to strange café’s coming home smelling like that? Do you need to go back to Dr. Mansfield?”

“No Maeve I don’t. Just because I’m changing some things about myself, trying new things doesn’t mean that I’m doing drugs again. Maybe, just maybe it means I’m learning to live my life again. Changing the patterns, a little finding new things and new paths.  I think, Maeve, that you are the one that needs to go see Dr. Mansfield.”

Maeve glared at him and he saw for the first time the dark pit of despair in her eyes. A part of him wanted to reach out to try to find the girl he had fallen in love with nine years earlier. But, he didn’t. He stood where he was because he was sheltering his heart against her. He knew then that it belonged to someone else. Someone fifty years in the past. The thing now was to try to get Maeve into counseling so she could finally deal with her grief.

“I don’t need Dr. Mansfield. I need you Spencer, I need you.” She took a step forward and he took a step back.

“I can’t Maeve. I don’t know what there is left here for us.” Spencer held himself back from her and tried not to feel the pang of guilt that rose up in him. He just couldn’t let himself be pulled into her cycle of grief when he was in the middle of letting go and living a life again. “I’m packing up some stuff and I’m going to go to Uncle Rob’s. I need space away from here Maeve.”

“You mean away from me don’t you?” There was no heat behind her words and Spencer’s heart broke a little at the resignation he heard in her voice.

“I’m sorry, I truly am but I’m suffocating here Maeve. I’m trying to move on, to live my life again and the constant sadness that permeates this house isn’t helping. You want to pull me into your grief and I can’t do that. I can’t go there again if I do there will be nothing left of me.”

“Spencer, please, please don’t do this.” Maeve surged forward but Spencer stepped away from her.

“You need to see someone Maeve. A grief counselor, a psychologist, I don’t care but you need to talk to someone outside of us. We’re in this constant state of hurt and pain and I can’t, I just,” he took a deep breath as schooled his expression, “I need to figure out what I want but I need to do it away from here.”

When the tears slipped down her face part of Spencer wanted to engulf her in his arms but he just couldn’t. If he did he knew the fragile beginnings of what he was making of himself would be broken. He didn’t want to lose himself again so, with a guilty heart he left her standing there in the kitchen as he went up to his room and packed.

Spencer packed all of the new clothes he had bought as well as his toiletries. He went down to his studio and grabbed his larger camera case and packed-up his cameras. He was going to decide which ones to take back with him and which ones to leave. He also grabbed the portfolio he had left, and wondered if he was going to keep his appointment with Gabriela. There were a lot of decisions he needed to make but he needed to be away from the house, away from Maeve so he could think clearly.

He headed back upstairs and set his things down and stood there looking around. He had the distinct impression that this was going to be one of the last times that he was going to see this house. He looked to the side to see Maeve standing there her face marred by the tears she had shed.

“Are you coming back?”

“I don’t know Maeve.”

“What happened to us Spencer?” She stood there looking at him with a lost look on her face and it tore a little piece out of him.

“We wrapped ourselves up in James, Maeve. We let him become our whole life and forgot how to be there for each other. In our grief we individually isolated ourselves. But, I can’t do that anymore, I can’t live like this anymore and that’s why I’m going to Rob’s. Please Maeve don’t make me sound like a broken record. You need to move on too and you can only do that if you get help.” He didn’t want to hear or see anymore as he turned around, grabbed his things and headed out the door. He ignored Maeve yelling for him, ignored her cries as he packed-up his car and left.

When he got to Rob’s he sat in his car with his head back against the headrest. It wasn’t lost on him that he had been doing this quite often lately. The quiet and solitude of the car let him think, let him look deeply into himself to understand his own truth. What that truth was now he was working to understand. What he knew, what he came to face is that his marriage was over. There was no fixing what was broken. He and Maeve hadn’t been on the same page in a long-time, possibly longer than Spencer wanted to admit. Now, he had something new, yes it was a risky relationship but he knew or at least hoped it would be worth it. Wiping a hand down his face he settled his emotions as he got out of the car, gathered his things together and went inside his Uncle’s house.

Spencer smiled sadly as his Uncle came up to him and hugged him close.

“I’m sorry Bug, I’m truly sorry.” How Rob knew Spencer would never know. Maybe it was just one of those things that he had a sixth sense about but however Rob knew Spencer was glad that he didn’t have to say it, not yet at least.

“You don’t have to talk about it. Not right away at least.” Rob patted him on the shoulder to show his support. Spencer moved silently through the house after he grabbed his things then went upstairs. He didn’t want to unpack quite yet, he just sat on the edge of the bed and finally he let himself feel the pain that had been building on the drive over. Sliding to the floor he let the tears come and grieved for the people they had once been. He said goodbye to that once bright happy couple that had held so much promise for a bright future.


	8. The Fourth Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes back to 1963 and has a lot of explaining to Aaron.

Spencer had his meeting with Gabriela and she was excited by the possibilities of the installation. He thanked her for her time then made his way back to his Uncle’s house still unsure if he was going to go through with the installation, he had too many other things going on in his life and his priority at the moment was getting back to Aaron. He made his way to his room, stripped out of his clothes and took a quick shower. Donning another suit from his ‘other’ wardrobe Spencer grabbed a book off his bookcase and sat down to read to try to relax. When he felt more settled and calm he set the year on the amulet and clasped it tightly concentrating on his Uncle’s apartment.  He felt the familiar pull and was excited to be going back. He knew he had some explaining to do with Aaron, he just hoped the man heard him out and didn’t just throw him out.

Spencer didn’t waste any time once he was back in the earlier time, he quickly left the small room and headed out of the apartment and towards Aaron’s. When he got there he knocked and waited. He had to wait a couple of minutes before he heard the click of the lock and the opening of the door. When the blond, Steven, if Spencer recalled opened the door the other man looked at him in shock.

“Oh man I don’t think you wanna be here when Hotch gets back. He’s righteously hacked-off at you.”

“I need to explain to him what happened. I didn’t mean to be gone so many days, please if he’s not here let me come in and wait.”

“Days? Man what are you smokin’ ‘cause I don’t want what you’re taking.” Steven laughed as he shook his head at Spencer.

“I don’t understand what you mean. I only left a couple of days ago.”

“Listen man you’ve been gone six weeks. Hotch-man was going out of his mind trying to find you. He even went to your Uncle’s place to see if you were there but even that cat didn’t know where you were, he seriously thinks you bailed.”

“Six weeks?”

“Seriously? Did you just have a bad trip or somethin’ man?”

“No, I didn’t have a bad trip. I don’t do drugs. Look, can I come in and wait for Aaron or not?”

“Hey it’s your funeral.” Steven shook his head as he let Spencer into the apartment.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh, the Hotch-man lets me crash his pad whenever I need it. He’s cool that way.” Spencer watched as Steven grabbed a jean’s jacket and slipped it on. “I gotta go, tell Hotch I’ll ring him back later. And, seriously I’d get down and beg ‘cause like I said he’s more than bent.”

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind,” Spencer said with a not so subtle sarcastic tone to his voice. “Do you know where he is anyway?”

“Oh, today is Thursday, he has double chalk talk today.” Steven waived at Spencer as he left. Blowing out a breath Spencer looked around the apartment and wondered what he could do to at least try to make this right. Going to the refrigerator he looked inside and saw that he could make a quick pasta sauce. Searching Aaron’s cupboards, he found some boxed pasta and a few other ingredients that he could make a make-shift puttanesca sauce. Taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves Spencer got down to making dinner for Aaron.

It was several hours later and the sauce was simmering on very low, the apartment was cleaned up and Spencer was curled up on the couch with a pile of books around him. He had decided to give some of the spy novels a try and found that he rather enjoyed quite a few of them. He had started to drift off to sleep when he heard a key in the lock. Sitting up he waited nervously as Aaron unlocked his door.

Spencer shouldn’t have been surprised by the look of shock on Aaron’s face as he walked in the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” The dark scowl on Aaron’s face wasn’t something Spencer ever wanted to see and it hurt that he was inadvertently responsible for it.

“Aaron, please give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what? Was it just an experiment to you? Did you just want to see what it was like with a man and you found it lacking somehow?”

“No, Aaron no it’s not that at all.” Spencer swiped his hand over his face as he tried to keep calm. “I just don’t know how to tell you what I should tell you.”

“Well you know what? You can just get your ass out of my apartment and never come back here again. That’s what you can do.” Aaron stalked off towards his bedroom and ignored Spencer.

Spencer stood and against his better judgement went after Aaron.

“Please Aaron give me a chance to explain.”

“You know, I was falling for you. I know being in a gay relationship is not ideal or easy but you, I think it would have been easy to love you, to weather whatever life threw at us. I made love to you because I,” Aaron stood there in the room and Spencer could see him struggling to get a handle on his emotions. “I love you and you just up and left. I get it, you’re scared but you could have just talked to me.”

“Aaron,” Spencer didn’t hide the fact that his heart was breaking. “I love you too. I didn’t get scared, its,” he closed his eyes as he pulled the amulet off his neck, “It has to do with this.”

“A necklace?” Aaron glared at him and crossed his arms across his chest.

“It’s not a normal necklace. Aaron, it lets me travel back and forth in time.”

All expression left Aaron’s face as he shook his head and huffed out a laugh.

“Um, I think you need to leave now. If you aren’t going to take me, take whatever it was that was building between us seriously then you can just leave and never come back here.”

“I can prove it.” Spencer looked at him and couldn’t help the desperation that he felt. He knew Aaron was going over everything in his head as he stood there scrutinizing him. It was quite a long time before he spoke.

“Alright, show me this proof.”

Spencer sat in the middle of the bed and clutched the amulet and was back in his room at his Uncle’s house. He desperately thought of something that he could take back with him to show Aaron that he wasn’t crazy. Then it hit him, his laptop. He wouldn’t be able to access the internet but it was unique enough that maybe, just maybe he could get Aaron to listen to him.

Clutching the laptop to his chest and holding the amulet in his hands he was back in Aaron’s room before he knew it. When he looked up he saw that Aaron was still there and Spencer hoped it hadn’t been too long.

“How long was I gone?”

“About an hour.”

Spencer frowned as he tried to do the math but he would need a notebook and several hours to try to work out the rate of time compared to how long he was gone.

“Look, this is a laptop, or a portable computer.”

Aaron quirked up a brow as he stared at Spencer. “That’s a computer? Now I know you’re crazy.” Spencer didn’t miss the sarcastic tone to Aaron’s voice and he couldn’t blame the man.

“I swear, look.” Spencer opened it up and pulled up some of the images of Aaron that he had scanned into the computer to work on.

“Those are from our session. How’d you put them in there?”

“its complicated.” Spencer spent a few moments showing Aaron the computer and what it could do.

“You are really from the future?” Aaron frowned deep as he stared at the machine.

“2010 to be exact. I was looking through my Uncle’s things in his attic and found this amulet. When I move this little ball I can go back to my time or move it back and come here.”

“So why were you gone so long?”

“I haven’t worked out the math yet but I think it has to do with the space-time dimensional curve. Time isn’t stationary it’s always moving and I have a feeling that when I travel to the future, plus staying a few days then travelling back time passes quickly. You said I was gone an hour to me it was less than ten minutes.”

Aaron moved closer to Spencer as he wiped a hand down his face trying to comprehend everything Spencer was telling him.

“I know it’s a lot to wrap your head around but I swear Aaron that I am telling you the truth. If I knew for one moment that I would have been gone so long I wouldn’t have stayed in my time for as long as I did.”

Spencer could tell that Aaron was still working through all of the information he had dumped on his lover.

“Look, I,” Spencer took a shaky breath as bit his lip, “I’ll understand if you want me to go. If you never want to see me again but Aaron, I love you. I think, I think I started to fall in love after that night at the café. But, if you think this is too much I’ll go and I’ll never come back.”

Spencer sat there with tears gathering in his eyes. He didn’t want to say goodbye to this man he had fallen and fallen hard in love with. He knew it was crazy that it was only a few times that they met but Aaron had become the most important person in his life.

“Spencer.” Aaron placed two fingers under Spencer’s chin and slowly lifted his face, “I don’t want you to go.” Spencer’s breath was taken away when Aaron leaned in and kissed him. “Stay.”

Spencer’s face lit up as he threw his arms around Aaron. “Thank you. Thank you for believing me.” He knew he had to tell Aaron everything, that if they were going to have any type of future together then he needed to come clean. He didn’t want a relationship built on lies, but first he knew they should eat.

“I ah, I made dinner. That is if you haven’t eaten yet.”

“I had something small earlier so yeah I’m starving.” They headed into the kitchen and Spencer got a pot of water ready to cook the pasta. He stirred the sauce and spooned up some for Aaron to taste.

“Wow, that’s delicious. What is it?”

“It’s called puttanesca. There are many accounts on the origin of the sauce but it was only known in Syracuse for much of it’s existence. Then in 1961 Rafaelle La Capri’s novel _Ferito A Morte_ or A Mortal Wound the sauce is mentioned. The novel became so popular in Italy that the recipe for the sauce was in high demand. It’s just now making its way into the states…” Spencer trailed off at the look on Aaron’s face. “What?”

“You’re adorable when you ramble.” Aaron was leaning against the small counter opposite from Reid. The kitchen was just barely big enough for the two of them and Aaron was able to reach out and hook his fingers in Spencer’s belt loops and pull him into his arms. Spencer was a little flustered till he felt warm lips press against his. Closing his eyes he melted in Aaron’s arms. Spencer moaned when he felt hands fist in his hair and hold him while Aaron continued to ravish his mouth.

When they heard the water start to boil over Spencer broke from the hold with a laugh. He turned the water down and added salt and a bit of oil to the water so the pasta wouldn’t stick together. Pushing Aaron out of the kitchen he finished making some salads and using the dinner rolls he found he made make-shift garlic bread. Once the pasta was done Spencer tossed it with the sauce and brought everything out to the small table in the corner of the living room.

“Spencer, you didn’t have to do this.” Aaron shook his head as he sat down speechless.

“I wanted to. I even found that bottle of red wine you had and I opened it earlier. I used some in the sauce but if you want some with dinner I’ll go grab it.”

“Sure, why not. I don’t have any wineglasses though.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Spencer smiled as he got up and found a couple of mismatched glasses. Grabbing them and the wine Spencer took everything back to the table and poured some of the wine in each glass. He settled back down and though the table was small, the plates, utensils and glasses were all mismatched, the meal thrown together it was still the most romantic dinner he had ever experienced. His courtship and marriage to Maeve was mostly restaurants, plays and places to be seen. At the time he hadn’t minded, he liked being out and DC was exciting. But as he matured he liked Russian movie marathons, quiet book readings with favored authors, bookstores and libraries. Maeve didn’t quite understand but she gave him the freedom, then, to be himself. It wasn’t until James that things really started to change. He knew the cracks in their marriage started about a year after James had been diagnosed but Spencer had chosen to ignore it. They had to put-up a united front for their son.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Aaron had entwined their fingers together and Spencer relished in the small touches.

“There are some things I have to tell you before this goes any further Aaron, and I hope you understand.”

“Okay, but after dinner? I don’t want this to go to waste.” Aaron smiled that brilliant smile and it made Spencer ache in a way he never had before. He wanted to grab his camera and take a picture but he didn’t have it with him. He vowed right there and then that he would always try to capture these moments on film.

“Okay.” They went back to eating and the noises Aaron was making made him blush.

“I don’t know where you learned to cook, but this is fantastic Spencer.” There was a bit of sauce on the side of Aaron’s mouth and Spencer reached out and swiped his thumb across to wipe it away. Before he could take his hand away Aaron grabbed it and sucked the thumb into his mouth. He didn’t let Spencer’s hand go just yet as he slowly licked off the sauce. Spencer’s breath hitched as he pulled his thumb out and Aaron let his hand go. He swallowed hard because that small gesture had gotten him very aroused. He could feel his cheeks burning as he tucked his head down and continued eating.

“You are cute when you blush.” Aaron cupped Spencer’s cheek and he leaned into the touch. He enjoyed the fact that Aaron was so tactile with him. Maeve only really had touched him when they had sex and even then it was reserved. People thought Spencer didn’t like to be touched because he and Maeve never showed that kind of affection in public but it just wasn’t true. He wasn’t used to it but he craved it and Aaron was showing him what it was like to have that affection.

They finished dinner and Spencer went to clear the table but Aaron stopped him, “It can be done later.” He was pulled into the living room where Aaron stretched out on the couch and prodded Spencer to lay down in his arms.

After settling Spencer knew he needed to tell Aaron everything.

“Please don’t be angry but I need to tell you some things about myself.” Taking a deep breath he braced himself and continued. “I’m married Aaron, but I’m going to ask for a divorce.”

“Is it because of me?” Aaron had stiffened under Spencer.

“I’m not going to lie and say that you aren’t part of the reason but not all of it. I think we have been headed that way for a while but neither of us wanted to admit it. Our marriage hasn’t been good for a long-time. We lost our son and it’s pulled us further and further apart.”

“I’m so sorry Spencer, what happened?” Spencer sat-up and told Aaron the story of he and Maeve. How they had once been happy, and the birth of their son had made Spencer ecstatic. He talked about the disease and how it slowly progressed. He admitted to Aaron about doing drugs when the headaches had gotten out of control and how he lost himself in them when James was in the hospital for the last time. He talked about the day he had to turn off the life-support and how he dived further and further into his addiction and the long climb back out. And lastly he talked about the erosion of his marriage.

“When I found pictures of you in my time, I don’t know it was like my whole world changed in that moment. When I found out that they were taken in 1963 I was devastated. I didn’t know what to do. My Uncle had some shots of you too and I don’t know I,” He hadn’t realized that tears had slid down his face until he felt gentle hands wiping them away, caressing his face. “I had to find out more about you. When I discovered the amulet and what it could do I had to come find you.”

“I’m glad you did.” Aaron pulled Spencer close and held him in his arms. “I’m sorry about your son Penny. I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through.”

Spencer was trying to relax back in Aaron’s arms but he was tense.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked him as he carded his fingers through Spencer’s hair.

“You’re not upset I didn’t tell you about being married?”

“I can’t say I’m happy you didn’t tell me, but it sounds like you have plans and I hope,” Aaron kissed the top of his head, “I hope I’m included.”

“You are, I think I figured some things out while I was in therapy. But I need to talk to her first. I’m not staying in that situation Aaron. If I did, I’d lose more of myself than I already have. Being with you, taking a chance at life again, I want that, I want you.”

“Then you do what you need to and I’ll be here for you.”

“I want to stay here, but there are some things I may have to do that aren’t exactly legal.” Spencer sat-up and chewed on his lower lip. “I need identification papers and I may need to fake my birth certificate.”

Aaron considered this for a moment, “I may know someone. Don’t ask. Let’s just say my father wasn’t necessarily on the up and up in DC law circles.”

Spencer lifted a brow and wondered for a moment then decided it probably wasn’t a good idea to actually know what Aaron was talking about.

“Okay. I have some money. I’ve been converting it little by little. I found these brokers that deal in older money. It’ll take a little bit to convert the rest but when I do, we won’t have to worry for a while.”

“Then we’ll see about getting you sorted.” Reaching forward Aaron wrapped his hand around Spencer’s neck and pulled him forward and kissed him slowly, softly and continued to deepen the kiss. Spencer fell into his arms and let himself get lost in the kisses and touches. They moved off to the bedroom where Aaron slowly undressed him, kissing and touching everywhere he could.

Laying Spencer out on the bed Aaron continued his slow and gentle caresses. Spencer didn’t think he could love Aaron any more than he already did but the care and love Aaron was taking with him just made his heart tumble even more. By the time he was coming Spencer knew he was lost, that this was everything he had been missing in his life. Before going to sleep he made sure to take off the amulet. He didn’t want to leave, he started something here and he was determined to hold onto it.


	9. Reluctantly Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer makes a few life changing decisions.

Spencer stayed for a month with Aaron. He had given Aaron the amulet as a show of his commitment. The first thing he did was establish an identity in the past. Though they both knew it skirted the law Spencer needed a driver’s license and other identification, as well as a bank account. After that was taken care of he had taken several rolls of film and started to put together a new portfolio. He approached several of the local studios and was able to secure a showing. It wasn’t a large gallery but Spencer knew he had to start somewhere.

In all the happiness he knew he had to go back home and secure a divorce and finalize things with Maeve. He admitted that it wasn’t perfect. Spencer couldn’t hold Aaron’s hand or kiss him in public. The couple of times they had forgotten themselves the threat of violence was to close. Spencer knew they had to be careful and at times it made him uncomfortable that their relationship was such a secret, but at night when he was laying in Aaron’s arms he felt it was all worth it.

One night as they lay in each other’s arms Spencer brought up the subject of him having to go back home.

“Aaron, I need to go back. I have to talk to Maeve and,” he took a deep breath, “and ask for the divorce.”

“I knew you’d ask. I guess I wanted to be selfish for a while.” Aaron held him close and promised to give Spencer the amulet back the next day.

Spencer dressed carefully and kissed Aaron who looked anxious letting him go.

“Aaron, I promise, I’ll be back. I’ll try to make it only a couple of days.”

“I just, I worry something could go wrong if you use that thing.”

“I know, but nothing has so far. You’ve trusted me and I know this is a lot to ask but I promise I’ll be back. You’re too important to me Aaron.” Spencer kissed him before he wrapped his hand around the amulet its year set to 2009 and concentrated on the house he shares with Maeve.

He opens his eyes to see his room in a state of chaos. Clothes strewn around and torn, books off the shelf and one of his camera’s shattered on the floor. Thankfully it was one of the less expensive point and shoots. All the camera’s he cared about were back in 1963 with Aaron. The destruction surrounding him had him wondering how long he had been gone. His heart was hammering in his chest when he realized his studio was vulnerable. There were priceless photos, especially of James, that were down there. Rushing down he burst into the studio and took a deep breath. Nothing was damaged.

“Afraid I’d hurt your precious equipment?” Spencer felt guilty as he turned to look at his wife. “Where the hell have you been for the last three months? No one has seen or heard from you. Rob was evasive and Gabriela is pissed off at you.”

Fuck, Spencer thought as he closed his eyes.

“Who is she?” Maeve crossed her arms as she glared daggers at him. Spencer knew he could lie but what would be the point, so he decided to tell Maeve the truth.

“It isn’t a she Maeve.” Spencer steeled himself for her reaction. He almost wasn’t surprised by the slap. He felt he had it coming.

“Have you fucked him?”

“Maeve, please, it’s not quite what you think.” He took a deep breath and started to tell her about the time travel. She just lifted a brow and shook her head.

“You expect me to believe that you’re travelling back and forth in time?”

“I don’t really care what you believe or don’t believe Maeve. Like I said before I’m tired of all this. Tired of the fighting and the anger. Tired of the silent treatment and hiding in this house. Maeve I think we have to face the truth. A truth that neither of us wanted to face before. We’re broken beyond repair Maeve. I know it hurts you but I’ve found someone who loves me for me. I want a divorce.”

Maeve stood there devastated. Spencer’s heart was breaking because for all the pain they had caused each other there was still a part of him that loved the person Maeve had been.

“I will always love the girl I married. But Maeve, you aren’t that anymore. James’s death broke us both and you won’t admit you need help. I’ve come to some rather hard truths over the last few months. We fell in love with each other’s minds, but neither of us fell for the person. If we had maybe, just maybe we wouldn’t have fallen apart like we did.”

Maeve just stared at him as pain and defeat shone on her face. “Maybe your right.” Spencer stepped closer and for the first time in months wrapped his arms around his wife. When he carded his fingers in her hair she broke down and cried. “I’m sorry Spence, I’m so sorry. James.” She practically wailed against Spencer as her knees buckled. He kept holding her tight as they fell to the floor on their knees. “My baby, my sweet boy. Why Spencer, why?”

Tears filled his eyes as he closed them tight, “I don’t know Maeve. We’ll never know why, but we move on. We move on and we live, for him.” He held her as the sobs wracked her body. Finally this was what he had been waiting for. Maeve hadn’t let go of her grief, she had held it in so tight that Spencer wondered when she was going to finally crack.

When she was finally spent Spencer helped her off the floor and upstairs to his bedroom. He wasn’t going to put her in the bed she had been sleeping on. It was too much a reminder of James and at the moment she didn’t need that. He helped her out of her shirt and skirt then got her under the covers. He bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek then made his way into the kitchen. He put on some coffee and made something quick to eat. As soon as the coffee was done he took a cup with his sandwiches into the library to wait till Maeve woke-up. They still needed to talk but he wanted her to rest after the emotional purge she had just experienced. He decided he needed to call his Uncle to let him know he was okay.

“ ‘LO,” Spencer smiled at hearing his Uncle’s voice.

“Hey Uncle Rob, its Spencer.”

“Shutterbug, I was beginnin’ to worry about ya’.”

“I was only gone for a month in Aaron’s time but Maeve said it’s been three?”

“It’s one of the things I was worried ‘bout. Travelling between times gets tricky. I had only been gone two days and when I got back it was almost a week. And it sees the longer you are in one time it’s even longer in the other.”

“I think it has something to do with the space-time curve. It’s a mathematical theory that if you pass through time it stretches when you’re travelling and it may be weeks on one side but months on the other. I think this thing proves that theory but I don’t think anyone should really have it.”

“No, they shouldn’t Bug. What ya’ gonna do ‘bout it?”

“I asked Maeve for a divorce. I’ve found something precious with Aaron Uncle and I don’t want to lose it.”

Spencer was getting worried when his Uncle was silent for such a long-time.

“Just be careful Spencer. Ya’ haven’t made enough changes to affect the outcome of his death. I don’ want ya’ to go through anything like that again.”

“Well, I’ll just have to figure out how to keep him alive.”

“I hope ya’ know what yer doin’ Bug.”

“I do to Uncle, I do to.” Spencer said just before he hung up. It was two hours later when Maeve had come downstairs and found Spencer curled on the couch reading.

“You’re right.”

Spencer frowned as he looked up at his wife, “About what?”

“That I fell in love with your mind. That it was hard to sometimes accept you for what you wanted. I was disappointed when all you wanted to do was take pictures. I know it was petty of me to not go to any of your showings. I just, I knew you could do more and thought I was right. I thought the BAU was the place for you. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for a lot of things and I know I pushed you away.”

Spencer closed-up the book and set it aside and turned to look at his wife.

“We both had unreasonable expectations with each other Maeve. When James was first diagnosed I expected you to find a cure. When it didn’t happen, I wanted to blame you but it wasn’t either of our fault.”

“If you want a divorce I won’t fight you on it Spencer.” Spencer fell back against the couch and let go of the pain and resentments that had built up over the past year. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to hold on to them.

“Thank you. I’m truly sorry that it’s come to this Maeve. I’m leaving you the house, both cars and the money in our joint account. I only ask for my clothes and all my photo CD’s.”

“You don’t have to be that generous Spencer.”

“Yes, I do,” he said as he got up off the couch and went back into his room to see what he could salvage. Taking what he had left of the newer wardrobe he would take it to his Uncle’s and pack everything, hoping that a suitcase would be able to go back with him. He then went to his studio and gathered up all his photos, film albums and CD’s and put them in one of his storage bags and took that with him as well. He called his Uncle and asked for him to be picked up. Two hours later his Uncle had arrived and waited for him outside.

“Maeve, I’ve taken everything I want. Do with the rest what you will.”

“Spencer….” She didn’t say anymore he wasn’t even sure if there was more to say.

“I did love you Maeve, once.” Spencer said sadly as he gathered up the remnants of his life with his wife and walked out the door for most likely the last time in his life.

The drive to his Uncle’s was made in silence and when they finally arrived Spencer just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day.

The next day he went to the bank and pulled out all of the money he had put away from his art shows and sales of his pints. He went through it and pulled out bills that wouldn’t raise any suspicion in 1963. The rest he found dealers that he could trade the new for the old. When he was done with that he researched and found a lawyer and began the process for the divorce. All in all it took a few days because it was no contest, Maeve signed the papers with no protest. Spencer was able to get them filed and finalized within days. Their respective lawyers said that it would take about six weeks for the courts to file it on their end and they would get confirmation soon after.

Spencer realized that to the lawyers they seemed cold and emotionless when in reality they were both grieving the loss of something they had once been so hopeful for. Later that night after packing and stuffing his money in the suitcase Spencer held onto the amulet after changing the date. He held onto the suitcase tightly and kept Aaron’s apartment firmly in his head he felt the pull once again to the past. When he finally came all the way back, he dropped the case and seeing Aaron stretched out on the couch he went to him and fell in his arms and broke down.

“Penny,” Aaron wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight. “I’m so sorry Penny. I’m so very sorry.”

Spencer curled up against Aaron and let himself be cared for as he grieved for his past while hope bloomed even brighter for his future.


	10. The Fifth Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Aaron start to make a home together.

Spencer woke-up in Aaron’s arms early the next morning. His heart was heavy but the warmth and comfort of the body wrapped around him let something ease in his heart.

“I love you Aaron.” Spencer smiled to himself and was beginning to learn what it was to feel contentment.

“I love you too Spencer.” Aaron rubbed circles on Spencer’s back letting him know he was feeling the same. Neither of them had to be anywhere that day as it was a Sunday. They spent some time lounging in bed making love. It was slow and lazy and to Spencer it was perfect. They still hadn’t had penetrative sex but Spencer was getting closer to wanting more, but he wanted to wait till everything was truly finalized with Maeve, till he knew for sure that the divorce was final and she was beginning to move on.

They finally made it out of bed and Spencer grabbed the suitcase he had dropped the evening before. He put away the clothes he brought with him as Aaron had made room in his closet and gave him a drawer in the dresser. When that was all done he kept his photography equipment packed but pulled out the money that was stuffed on the inside of the case.

“I need to deposit this but I don’t want to raise any alarm bells.”

Aaron sat down and stared at the amount of cash sitting on his battered coffee table.

“Spencer, just how much is there?”

“Um, about 200,000 dollars,” he whispered as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

“Where’d you get all that money?”

“I had a separate account from Maeve and our joint account. I would split the profits from my art shows and print sales between my private account and our joint account. Seventy percent would go in our joint account and thirty in my private. It built up over the years and I carefully invested. I left Maeve with a substantial bank account. It is enough to take care of her for the rest of her life if she wanted.”

“You are incredibly generous Dr. Reid.” Aaron pulled Spencer in and kissed him.

“I want to get this to the bank as soon as possible. Don’t’ want to have it lying around.” Spencer stared at it for a while as he contemplated what to tell the bank in case he was asked why he had so much cash. He also wanted to bring-up living arrangements but didn’t want to spook Aaron.

“Aaron, some of this we could buy an apartment in upper Manhattan. We can buy it outright and probably even furnish it.”

“Spencer, I can’t let you do that.”

“I want to. We can find something for about 60,000 and then take about 10,000 to fully furnish it.”

Aaron stood up and paced back and forth. He was thinking about his own money and how he had wanted to talk to Spencer about buying something new. He knew they needed something bigger and his frugal spending left his accounts to accrue significant interest through careful investments.

“Only if I can pay half. I can’t let you spend all of your money.”

“Our money.”

“Our money?” Aaron frowned at Spencer as he stopped pacing to stared at him.

“Of course. I’m in this for the long haul Aaron. I want us and we both need something bigger. You’ll need an office and I’ll need a darkroom and we need a bedroom. I’ve already got one showing lined up and another gallery saw the pre-show and wants me to do something for them. I already negotiated print prices with the first gallery and the pre-show already has a lot of pre-orders. I know what I want Aaron and I’m not afraid of the work.”

Aaron closed his eyes as he pulled Spencer into his arms and held him close.

“Okay, our money.” Aaron chuckled as he held his lover in his arms. “We’ll go to the bank and I’ll rework my accounts. We should still each have a separate account for incidentals”

“Alright.” Spencer would concede on this for Aaron.

The next few days were busy with Aaron finishing his semester out. He only had a couple of classes to go and he would be ready to graduate. He planned on taking all the classes he needed to finish in his last semester. He knew it would be a stretch, but he was determined to get his bar associations’ card before the next summer. Spencer was going to continue to court galleries but he also wanted to look into teaching.

Since Spencer wasn’t working he found a real-estate agent and they checked out several apartments till he found one that not only fit their needs and budget but was in the heart of the city, something they had both wanted. He asked the agent to hold the apartment till Aaron could come see it and they would make the decision together. The next day Aaron went with him and he fell in love with the place. They placed a cash offer that was just below the asking price and two days later they were told it was theirs.  

Spencer was excited. He had loved living in the city before he married Maeve but she had wanted something quieter. Just because he was an introvert it didn’t mean that he didn’t like the city, in fact he preferred it. He had stayed up late with Aaron telling him how much he had missed easy access to libraries, bookstores, small café’s, and just the general culture that the city had to offer. Aaron was just happy wherever Spencer wanted to be.

They spent many happy hours furnishing their new home. They both were frugal men and set a budget but didn’t compromise on style. The only places they were truly extravagant was Aaron’s study where Spencer insisted on a large but understated mahogany desk and bookshelves. He talked Aaron into them by telling him that the pieces would last for generations. Spencer also spared no expense on his darkroom. He was able to obtain the equipment he wanted and keep within the budget he set out for himself. He knew he’d have to brush-up on some of the low-tech versions of those familiar pieces he had in his old life.

Spencer dotted the apartment with a combination of his art prints and interesting pieces they found while shopping. Some of the photos were of Aaron from that first session and they were ones he knew he didn’t want shown in a gallery, they were for them. He had others that were abstracts and photos from around SoHo. He also put up a few of James.

Spencer was hanging up one of his favorites of James when he stopped to look at the picture. Even though his heart ached he wanted something of his son and if this was all he could ever have then he wanted them around his home. Spencer felt Aaron wrapping his arms around him as he stood there looking at the photo of a laughing little blond boy who was playing in the Ocean for the first time.

“He was beautiful,” Aaron said softly in Spencer’s ear and he held him tight when he felt the quiet sobs begin.

“I miss him every day Aaron. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about him. I’ll never quite get over his loss.” He laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder and let himself cry. He pressed in closer and when he felt a hand slip into his hair and he held onto Aaron even tighter.

“And there is no reason you should Spencer. When you feel ready I’ll always listen when or if you want to talk about him. I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about your son. He was an important part of your life Spencer.”

Spencer pulled back and cupped Aaron’s face with his hands as he settled his emotions.

“You don’t know how much that means to me.” He kissed Aaron and slowly deepened the kiss. There was an air of desperation as he held Aaron close to him kissing him with almost hard bruising kisses. He started to fumble at Aaron’s shirt trying to get it open his fingers shaking with the desperate feeling that had come over him. Aaron grabbed his hands and held them against his heart.

“Slow down love, tell me what you want.” Aaron cupped his chin and lifted Spencer’s head.

“I want you Aaron. I want to feel you, need to feel you in me, please.” The plea still held that desperate note to his voice.

“You’re sure Spencer?”

“Yes, please Aaron, please.” Spencer looked up into his face and Aaron was lost in the soft brown eyes that held a mixture of emotions. Spencer was rewarded when Aaron pressed his lips to his and pulled him into his arms. Breaking apart he led Spencer to the bedroom where he was slowly and lovingly undressed. Spencer felt himself being cared for and loved with every touch and every kiss from his lover. He wanted to beg and plead but Aaron stopped him by his kisses. The tongue that invaded his mouth made him groan in the back of his throat. The lips sealed on his made him gradually melt into the mattress. The desperation he felt was slowly being cooled by the loving and gentle way in which Aaron was making love to him. When his legs were lifted and he felt the first slick finger slide into him Spencer thought he could come right then and there. A hand pressed to his abdomen slowed him down made him stop thinking as he opened his eyes to see Aaron tenderly smiling at him, whispering to him how much he was loved. And Spencer felt loved and cherished like he hadn’t ever before.

Spencer’s eyes rolled back in his head when Aaron started to slide his hard cock inside him with gentle movements. The thrusts from his lover were long and even paced, Aaron didn’t fuck him, he took his time and made love to him and this was still something that Spencer was getting used to. There was no hurry to get it over with, Aaron was drawing out the pleasure with each slow thrust into him. Spencer wrapped his legs around his lover to pull him in close as he also wrapped his hands around Aaron’s waist and gripped tightly as the pace gradually increased. Aaron was caressing his thighs, touching him everywhere he could and the love he felt from Aaron almost shattered him. Spencer was swimming in a sea of emotions as his lover made love to him. He was bent almost in half when he felt warm lips on his, kissing him and telling him he was beautiful. He couldn’t help the tears that fell as his heart filled with his love for the man above him.  When a warm hand wrapped around his cock and started to pull he arched up off the bed and couldn’t stop the orgasm that made him cry out as he came. Aaron thrust into him through his orgasm then stilled as he spilled his warm seed inside Spencer.

Spencer was breathing hard when Aaron carefully pulled form his body and collapsed next to him. When he was wrapped in those strong arms he fell apart. Spencer’s sense of self had eroded away so much over the almost eighteen months since James’ passing that the smallest things could have broken him. Since meeting Aaron every time he fell apart, let himself break Aaron was there to build him back up.

Aaron held him close as Spencer purged himself. He ran his hand up and down Spencer’s back trying to soothe him. Finally when Spencer was spent he was able to talk.

“I’m sorry, its just no one cared for me like that, like you do. You show me how much you love me every time you touch me and sometimes I-“ He stopped talking when a finger was pressed across his lips.

“You don’t have to explain to me Spencer. I love you, I love you so much that all I want to do is cherish you.”

Spencer didn’t know what to say as he buried his face in Aaron’s neck.

“Even though we have to hide what we are to each other when we leave this apartment? Doesn’t it hurt you that we can’t do something as simple as hold hands?”

Aaron was quiet for so long that Spencer thought he had fallen asleep.

“I think what we have is worth whatever price we have to pay. Yes, I would love to hold your hand, kiss you, put a ring on your finger and declare you mine but the world hasn’t woken-up yet Spencer. If all we have is freedom in our home I can live with that, can you?”

Spencer smiled to himself and knew that he could.

“You make me happier than I ever thought possible Aaron and yes it’s all worth it.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

Spencer got a teaching position at City University of New York in the photography department teaching beginning photography and was loving it. Three months had passed and Spencer knew that he needed to go back to 2009 once more to make sure that the papers were filed and to say whatever final goodbye’s that he needed to. Asking for the amulet was hard to do because he knew Aaron was going to be reluctant in giving it to him.

“Aaron.” Spencer stood in the doorway to Aaron’s study and waited for his lover to acknowledge him.

“Penny? What’s wrong?”

“Aaron, I need the amulet.”

Aaron was trying to stay calm as he sat back in his chair and Spencer could tell he was trying his hardest not to glare at him.

“I won’t be gone more than a day, I promise. I need to make sure the divorce papers were filed correctly and confirmation came through. I need to say goodbye.” Spencer looked down at his feet as he swallowed hard, “To James.”

Aaron got up from his desk and came around hugging Spencer close to try to settle his own emotions. He didn’t want to let Spencer go.

“Part of me has been so tempted to destroy that thing, to never let you go back there again but I realize how selfish that is and I know I can’t do that.” Aaron kissed his forehead then walked to a wall safe behind his desk and opened it. He pulled the amulet out and reluctantly held it out for Spencer.

“Aaron I promise a day or two at the most and I’ll be back and you can hide this from me wherever you want to. This is where I want to be, with you.”

“Okay.” Spencer noticed the way Aaron was dressed. He had one of his nicer suits on and it alerted something in him. His eyes flicked to the calendar on Aaron’s desk and he realized what day it was. The protest that Uncle Rob told him about, the one that got Aaron killed was that very day.

“Aaron, please don’t go to the protest. Stay home today.”

“Spencer, you know I can’t do that. The tenant board is expecting me to be there.”

“Aaron, please don’t go.”

“Penny,” the anxiety in Spencer’s voice seemed to alert Aaron that something was wrong. “Do you know something Spencer?”

“It’s just something my Uncle Rob told me in the future. I thought all this, us moving, you starting your internship, even us getting together would change things but you still got involved in the tenants’ rights group. Please Aaron, please don’t show up. Make-up an excuse, stay home. I can’t...I can’t lose you Aaron. I don’t think I’d come back from that.” Spencer couldn’t help the way his eyes filled but he held back his tears. He needed to get through to Aaron.

“Love, how are you going to lose me?” Aaron’s smile made Spencer’s heart ache. It was the smile that had made Spencer fall in love in the first place.

“Aaron, the Iceman shows up and you’re his target.” Spencer grabbed him in a tight hold. “Please take this seriously Aaron.”

“The Iceman is a story Spencer-“

“No he’s not. His name is Richard Kuklinski and he works for the DeCavalcante family as a contract killer. They want that block you and the rights group is protesting the gentrification of. Please Aaron stay home.”

“If you know this why haven’t you told the police?”

“And how would that conversation go? ‘Hey I’m from the future and The Iceman is going to murder my male lover’. Yeah first they’d want to know how I got my information and second they’d throw me in Bellevue. I can’t very well tell them now can I?” Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to stay calm.

Aaron watched as Spencer’s expression was filled with fear. Aaron cupped Spencer’s cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist and felt his body shaking.

“You really are scared aren’t you Penny?”

“Yes dammit, I’m terrified that I’ll go back to 2009, then come home to hear that you’re dead. I can’t lose you, I just can’t.” The fear and desperation surrounding Spencer made Aaron pause. It was several minutes before Aaron finally said anything.

“Okay, I won’t go. I’ll see if one of the other interns can go. And I’ll try to give them some kind of warning, okay?”

Spencer sagged against Aaron in relief but he still couldn’t get the shaking under control.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, I’ll be okay.” Aaron tried to calm Spencer down and when he felt the shaking stop he curled his fingers around Spencer’s shoulders and made him look at him. “Everything will be fine Spencer.”

Spencer nodded his head and tried to settle the feeling of dread he had in his stomach. He decided to put it out of his mind as he said his goodbye and set the amulet to 2009 and concentrated on his Uncle’s house. A few minutes later he was standing in the middle of Uncle Rob’s living room.


	11. It Isn't Home Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer says goodbye and let's go of the pain of his recent past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I was having computer issues.

 

He called out to let his Uncle know he was there then walked into the kitchen and sighed in relief that a fresh pot of coffee was ready. He poured a cup and was lost in thought of how to proceed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Bug. Heard ya’ but was just in the middle a’ somethin’.” Rob poured himself some coffee and turned away for a moment before he came to sit at the table with Spencer. “Here, Maeve came by wanted me ta’ give that to ya’.” Rob passed over a large legal sized envelope.

Spencer held the envelope in his hands but didn’t open it yet he set it aside and wanted to settle himself a little first.

“How long?”

“It’s been almost seven months.”

Spencer took a deep breath as he fingered the envelope.

“She sold the house said she left you somethin’ in there.” Rob drank some of his coffee while he watched his nephew. “Said she was goin’ away for a while, that somethin’ ya’ said made her realize she needed to get away.”

Spencer felt hollow as he looked back on the years of his marriage and wondered what they had that held them together for so long other than James. He felt more resigned because he refused to feel broken anymore. Being with Aaron had shown him what real love was. Draining the rest of his coffee Spencer reached for the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. The first was the confirmation of his divorce and that all papers were filed correctly and nothing was out of place. Spencer thought he should feel something other than the finality of it all but he didn’t and in a way that made him feel so very sad.

 The two smaller envelopes he played with for a few minute before he finally opened them up. The first was a substantial check that was for his half of the house. He had told Maeve that he didn’t want anything and he was startled that she had left him anything. The other envelope was a letter. He just stared at the letter for what seemed like an eternity. Part of him didn’t want to open it because deep down whatever Maeve had to say to him would open those wounds that had started to heal over. Steeling himself he finally opened it and read.

_Spencer,_

_I don’t even really know what to say to you anymore. You were right, I buried myself when we buried our son. I didn’t believe that you grieved just as deeply as I did, how could you? You didn’t carry him for nine months inside you. Didn’t feel him grow and change. Didn’t feel the movement and the kicking.  But I realized how selfish that was and in ignoring the pain you felt I made you turn away from me. I own up to my part in what caused you to fall into your addiction and I wasn’t there when you were struggling to crawl back out and that’s my guilt to reconcile, not yours._

_James had become our whole world for seven years. Our sweet precious boy is gone and nothing will bring him back. I tried Spencer, I tried to find a cure, to understand what happened but you’re right we’ll never know the why. I wanted to blame God, You, myself but no one was responsible. Just a terrible quirk of genetics. A twist in his DNA and in less time than we knew, he was gone. I also put the burden of being there in his last hours in your lap because I still couldn’t face it. That was cruel or me to leave you like I did to force that burden on you and I’ll understand if you never forgive me for it._

_Don’t hate me Spencer. I’m as lost as you were and I was angry when you started to move on, when you wanted to live again. I wanted to hate you for leaving me behind for leaving James behind. The truth is Spencer I hate myself. It’s going to take a long time for me to reconcile the destruction of our marriage and the role I played in it._

_I will always love you and I hope you’re happy with whoever it was you found._

_Maeve._

Spencer sat the letter down with a shaking hand. It crossed his mind a second time that It all felt so final. He hadn’t wanted it to come to this but too much had sat between them and though the divorce pained him he at least had someone to go to. He felt sad for his now ex-wife who he hoped could heal and find a better life for herself.

“Spencer, I’m truly sorry.” Rob laid a hand over his and gave him a supporting smile.

“Thank you Uncle. There will always be a part of me that will wonder what we could have been if we had gotten past James’ death together.”

“Don’t do that ta’ yerself Bug. You have a good thing with Aaron don’t put yerself through what ifs, it’ll drive ya’ crazy.”

Spencer got up and poured himself another cup of coffee and stood in the kitchen looking out into the small backyard as he tried to sort through all of the confusing emotions. He was thankful that his Uncle had always been patient with him and that more than anything was what he needed at the moment. Spencer wanted to go see his mother he knew this was going to be one of the last times that he was going to be able to spend with her. While he felt guilty for leaving her he knew what he was doing was the best thing for him he couldn’t let his life revolve around his Mom, Maeve or James anymore.

“Rob, can you take me to see Mom? I want to say goodbye to her, then I want to go to James.”

“Are you sure you can leave your Mother behind?”

“In a way I’m not. I’ll be able to meet her before the schizophrenia hits.”

“Yeah Bug, I guess you will.” Rob paused for a moment before clasping his hand on Spencer’s shoulder, “Come on then.”

“Rob.” Spencer stood where he was a moment holding the cashier’s check in his hand. He didn’t need the money, and he didn’t want to take the time to have it converted. “Here, take this. Use it for yourself and for Mom. You’ll be able to pay for a couple of years.”

“Alright.” Rob took the check, though he felt a little uncomfortable taking such a large amount of money from Spencer. “What about you?’

“I’ll be fine. With the money I took back Aaron and I were able to buy an apartment outright. We both decided we wanted to stay in New York. Got a swanky place in uptown Manhattan. You know one of those that today goes for approximately 16 million. We got it for $47,000. Crazy isn’t it?”

“I always liked your place.” Rob shocked the hell out of him as he grinned at Spencer and walked away. Spencer wondered how long Rob knew but for once he was going to keep his curiosity to himself.

The visit with his mother went well. It was a good day for her and Spencer didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. He just told her he had to go away for a while and he might not be able to send his letters right away. Diana Reid just gave Spencer a sly smile and patted his hand then the second shock of the day, she asked how Aaron was doing. He was too stunned to say anything and when she patted his cheek all she said was, a mother knows. Spencer left with a lighter heart than what he had come into the hospital with. He wasn’t going to ask how she knew, he would wait for the experience himself.

An hour later Spencer was sitting cross-legged over James’ grave. There was a sense of peace that hadn’t been there before. Smiling he chose to remember all the good days. The nights when he’d curl up with his son and read to him, days at the beach, or playing at the park. Other nights spent watching their favorite shows, and introducing Doctor Who to the wide-eyed little boy. He spent a couple of hours letting go of the pain, letting go of all the bad that had happened. When he was finally ready he stood and laid a hand on the headstone.

“I will always love you Jamie,” Spencer said quietly into the air. Finally he knew it was time to go, there was nothing left for him here, sighing softly he turned with tears in his eyes and walked to his Uncle’s car. The two men sat in silence as Rob drove them back to his house. Spencer gathered up his things and put them in a bag he had kept at Rob’s. He went to his darkroom and gathered the photos he wanted and two of his cameras he still had there. The bag was stuffed by the time he was done but it was the last of the things he wanted to take back with him.

“Uncle, I want to thank you for everything. If it hadn’t been for you I don’t know what I would have done after Dad left.”

“Shutterbug ya’ got nothin’ ta’ thank me for. Yer Dad…well let’s just say if I ever see Will Reid again he’s going to get a few choice words from me on yer behalf.”

Spencer chuckled as her grabbed his Uncle in a tight hug. He knew that he’d see him in the past but it was different. He didn’t know how their relationship was going to change, he just knew the man would always be there for him.

“Well, goodbye Uncle Rob.” Spencer moved the dial, grabbed the bag and concentrated on the home he now shared with Aaron. A few moments later he was landing in a dark apartment. Spencer was instantly on alert. He carefully moved through and went to Aaron’s study and turned on the light he checked the calendar. It was a full day after he originally left. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt something wasn’t right. Trying to stay as silent as he could he moved towards the darkroom and looked inside. Seeing that nothing was disturbed he moved towards the bedroom. Turning on the light he didn’t see anything out of place. The bed was made but Aaron did that every morning anyway. Frowning Spencer went back through the apartment and turned on just enough lights to guide him and let him see if anything was disturbed. The dread feeling he had before he left was there but he hadn’t found anything out of place.

Spencer kept telling himself not to panic. He went back to the study and called his Uncle. Rob didn’t answer and it was late enough that he should have. Taking a moment to collect himself Spencer sat down and pulled out the yellow pages and started to dial the local hospitals. By the time he was dialing the third hospital there was a loud knock on the front door. Slamming the phone down Spencer practically ran and flung it open and stared right at his Uncle.

“Come on kid, we have to get ya’ ta’ the hospital. Aaron was attacked last night leaving a restaurant, hurry and grab what’cha need and I’ll take ya’ to him.” Spencer couldn’t talk he could only go through the motions as he did as his Uncle asked. In no time at all they were out the door and hurrying to the subway with Spencer praying the whole time.


	12. The Sixth Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds out what happened to Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next couple will be longer.

 

By the time Spencer arrived at the hospital he was frantic. His Uncle wouldn’t tell him much because he didn’t have the whole story himself. When he burst in he stormed up to the desk and demanded to know where Aaron was. He was told the room number and Spencer took off in the direction indicated. When he finally found it he stopped outside the room and peered inside. His heart stuttered at what he saw. Aaron’s face was bandaged and Spencer tried to tamp down his worry. He walked in and grabbed a chair to sit beside his lover’s bed. He didn’t care who came in and saw when he curled his fingers around Aaron’s. What he wanted to do was to crawl on the bed to lay beside Aaron but he knew he couldn’t. He had to content himself with waiting till Aaron woke-up.

Several hours later Spencer was being woken-up by a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Uncle, I didn’t realize I fell asleep.” Spencer sat up and noticed that Aaron’s eyes fluttered slightly. Spencer shoved out of the chair and stood leaning over slightly his voice quiet, “Come on Aaron, wake-up. I need you to wake-up, I need you to be okay Aaron.” Spencer was rewarded when a couple of minutes later Aaron was slowly opening his eyes.

“Spencer?” Aaron tried to smile but Spencer could tell that he was in pain.

“Hey, I was worried about you.” He wanted to lean in to kiss him but the nurse had come to stand just inside the door.

“I’m going to need to see to Mr. Hotchner’s injuries. Could you please wait outside?” The tone of her voice and the look she gave Spencer immediately put his back-up. He returned her glare and dared her to say something. When she finally looked away Spencer stalked out of the room to wait.

“Hey, it looks like he’ll be fine but ya’ have ta’ calm down,” Rob whispered to him.

“I know. And I know this is my choice and I knew what I was getting into but dammit, I just…” Spencer wanted to yell and shout at the people around him but he knew he needed to keep his temper under control.

“I know kid. I know.” Spencer was grateful that his Uncle didn’t say anything more. He was also grateful for the support and tried to keep calm till he was told he could go back in the room. It was only a few minutes later and the nurse came out and when she was about to say something to Spencer he turned and glared at her.

“Keep whatever you were going to say to yourself. It’s none of your business what my partner and I do in the privacy of our own home. And don’t you even bring up God or the bible.” Spencer set his jaw as he waited for the nurse to back away.

“You can go back in the room now.” The nurse glared right back at him before she turned and stalked away.

“Well ya’ could have handled that better.” Rob’s sarcasm wasn’t lost on Spencer.

“I don’t have the patience at the moment for anyone’s stupid homophobic attitude.” Spencer crossed his arms and sent a final shot to the nurse standing at her desk. Spencer wasn’t in the mood for anyone’s attitude, he just wanted to find out what happened to Aaron and to make sure he was okay.

“I know Spencer. Come on let’s go see Aaron.” Spencer was grateful that his Uncle wasn’t going to push him on this. Finally pulling his gaze away he went into the room and settled next to his lover.

“What happened?”

Aaron swallowed as he took Spencer’s hand in his. “I was coming out of that little Chinese restaurant we like when I was jumped by three men. I was able to knock one of them out but the other two became more aggressive and before I knew it I was out cold. Doctor said I have broken ribs, deep bruises, contusions and fractures in my arm where I held it up to defend myself.”

“Was it Kuklinski, or was it because of me?” Spencer frowned down at their intertwined hands as he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks.

“It wasn’t Kuklinski or his people and it wasn’t because of you. It was ignorant idiots who don’t understand. Spencer, I love you and nothing is going to change that, you hear me?”

Spencer nodded his head as he got his emotions under control. He knew this could happen and in that moment Spencer never hated anyone more than he did the people that hurt his lover. He tried his hardest not to feel guilty but he wasn’t quite successful. He knew he wasn’t to blame but he thought that if maybe they had stayed closer to SoHo maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“Penny, whatever you’re thinking there was nothing you could have done, okay? We move on and we protect ourselves better.”

“I don’t understand how you’re so calm Aaron.”

“Because if I get angry about this it’ll be too easy to be angry about the next person that says or does something because of who we love. I know this isn’t easy but I don’t give in to bullies and that’s what these men were, bullies.”

Spencer tried to see the logic in his words but he was having a hard time getting past the pain and anger. He knew he needed to tamp down on it, or it would make him crazy.

“Fine, but we are reporting this.”

“I certainly hope you are.” A man stood in the doorway to Aaron’s room. When Spencer looked-up he instantly recognized him.

“You’re that detective that helped me a few months back. I’m sorry, I never got your name.”

“Gideon. Detective Marcus Gideon.” Spencer quirked up a brow and chuckled.

“What is so amusing young man?”

“Oh, just a man named Jason Gideon tried to recruit me for the FBI.”

The detective frowned deeply as he looked Spencer up and down, “I have a son named Jason but he’s certainly not old enough to be in the FBI.” Spencer was certain it was a coincidence as he stared at the detective.

“Yes, well, just an odd coincidence.”

“Must be. Now, Mr. Hotchner I’d like you to tell me what happened, and if you have any descriptions that would help.”

Aaron slowly went over the events that landed him in the hospital and gave as good of a description of his attackers as he could. The detective thanked him for the information and told Spencer and Aaron that he would do whatever he could to find the men. He also said that he was putting it down as a hate crime. When the two men tried to protest the detective told them it was his duty. Spencer felt there was more to it but he wasn’t going to push. He was just grateful that someone was taking this seriously.

Aaron had to spend a few days in the hospital. After four days he was finally able to go home. They had word from the detective that they found one of the perpetrators and it was indeed being classified as a hate crime. The two men knew from then on that they would have to be extra cautious when out in public, even though it pained them.

About a month after the attack two of the men had been found and a short trial took place. Aaron was able to get a closed session stating that due to the nature of the crime and his involvement he didn’t want it to jeopardize future employment. Aaron was lucky in that they got a neutral Judge and he agreed to the closed court. The trial was quick and the two men were convicted. Though they only got a few short years for their crime Spencer and Aaron saw it as a small victory. They went home and celebrated the only way they knew how to, by staying in bed and making love to each other all night long.


	13. Through The Years Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Spencer and Aaron's life through their years together

1968, five years into Spencer making a home with Aaron he came home from his teaching job to find a table set with candles, wine and what looked like the beginnings’ of a very nice meal. There was soft Latin jazz playing in the background and the lights had been dimmed. Spencer was trying to wrack his brain trying to think of what day this could be. When Aaron came out of the kitchen holding a glass of wine in his hands Spencer knew there was something niggling at the back of his mind.

“Thought you had an eidetic memory Professor Reid,” Aaron smiled as he handed Spencer the wineglass.

“It’s a celebration obviously, but what are we celebrating?” Spencer smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Six years ago today you walked into that photo studio and changed my life.” Spencer laughed as he held the wine in his hand and kissed Aaron once again.

“Actually, it was you that changed my life Aaron. I was drowning and the day I met you it was like I had something to live for again.”

“Spencer,” Aaron sighed against Spencer’s lips as he returned the kiss. Taking the glass out of his hand Aaron put them down on the table and grabbed Spencer in his arms. “Dinner can wait. I find I need you, now.” Aaron fisted his hands in Spencer’s hair as he kissed him and started to walk them towards the bedroom. Once there Aaron stripped his lover quickly then pushed him down on the bed.

Spencer moaned in pleasure at the feel of Aaron on top of him, pushing inside of him agonizingly slowly. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Aaron’s waist crying out when Aaron picked-up his pace and moved faster, snapping his hips working to bring them both closer to release.

Aaron collapsed down on the bed next to Spencer and pulled his lover on top of him.

“I love you Spencer. More than I could ever tell you in words.”

Spencer was sprawled on top of Aaron with his head on Aaron’s heart.

“I never thought I’d love someone like I’ve come to love you Aaron. I know it’s not always easy and I know you got passed over for partnership because you’re not married. Which is ridiculous.”

“It’s okay Penny. I’m happy where I am. I’m doing something worthwhile. The kids I help; they are why I do it.”

Spencer looked up at Aaron and sighed. He didn’t think he could get any happier than he was at that moment.

Aaron carded his fingers through Spencer’s hair and hummed softly when Spencer leaned into his touch. It was these moments that Spencer liked the most, when they were both soft and lazy from making love. Aaron loved to touch him and Spencer didn’t think he’d ever tire of it. He had already gotten to a place where he no long compared his relationship with Aaron to what he had with Maeve. In his mind there was not comparison anymore. Aaron was everything to him. Partner, best friend, lover. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on Aaron’s chest and sighed his contentment.

“Penny, I ah, I have something for you.” Aaron seemed nervous to Spencer which put him on alert. He sat up and looked down questioningly.

“What is it?” Spencer frowned slightly.

Aaron got up out of bed and Spencer couldn’t help but to admire the retreating form. His lover had gone to a drawer and came back with something in his hand.

“I know it could never be official but Spencer, in every way that it counts, you’re my husband. I wish I could stand before our friends and family and declare it but maybe there will come a time when it’s possible. What I’m trying to say here is, will you wear this as a declaration of my love, trust and faith in you, in us, together?”

Spencer took the box out of Aaron’s hand, his own shaking as he opened it up. In it was a simple gold and silver wedding style band. His finger’s shook as he pulled it out and held it up. He didn’t realize he was crying till he felt Aaron wiping away his tears.

“Of course I’ll wear it Aaron. Always.” Aaron smiled that smile that was only ever for him as he took the ring and slipped it on Spencer’s finger. “I love you,” Spencer launched himself in Aaron’s arms and kissed him as he held his lover close with the knowledge that this relationship would last a lifetime. He never forgot the older Aaron that came to him in that small café to give him hope for his future.

* * *

It was 1970 and Spencer didn’t think his life could get any better. He had a teaching position he loved, part-time freelance work as a photo-journalist, several successful art shows under his belt and had been nominated for several awards for not only his photography, but his scathing articles as well. But today, today was the biggest accomplishment of his life. After several battles and even going to family court three times to prove his competency he was signing adoption papers for two children. A young boy aged 7 named Christopher Matthew and a girl aged 5 named Aria Violet. Spencer had met the two children when he was investigating the state of foster care in the state of New York. Aaron was the one that had suggested to him that there were a lot of irregularities. His lover saw it almost daily at the law firm. Spencer happily took up the challenge and what he documented shocked the state and the country at large. These thoughts of the nearly yearlong battle with Social Services were running through his head as he signed the final papers that made Chris and Aria his.

At first they had tried to block him because of income. When he proved how much he was worth between teaching, the Art shows and his photo-journalism work they came at him with his lifestyle. He again proved that his relationship with Aaron had no bearing on him being a father and the children were already attached. Several psychologists had been called as witnesses and most of them had agreed that Dr. Spencer Reid was not only a good man but could provide a loving, stable home for the children. It was also crammed down their throats that Dr. Reid was responsible for exposing what a poor job Social Services was doing in the first place. The family courts didn’t need reminding on just how dismal of a job they were doing protecting children. So it was a small victory for Spencer as he sat there and made it official. He also put down their names as Christopher Matthew Reid-Hotchner and Aria Violet Reid-Hotchner. The adoption agent pressed her lips together in a show of her displeasure but Spencer lifted a brow just asking her to challenge him. When all she did was give him his copies of the paperwork for his records and huffed off Spencer knew he won another small victory.

With a smile on his face he walked into the common room of the orphanage and called for the children.

“Are we going home now?” Chris looked up with dark eyes that were reminiscent of Aaron’s that it put a smile on Reid’s face. “Yes Chris, we are going home now.” He took the children’s hands and walked out for the last time. They took the subway home and as soon as they walked-in the door the children ran to Aaron and grabbed onto him.

“Welcome home,” he said as he looked into their faces and smiled.

* * *

Christmas of 1971 had Aria’s school holding a Father-Daughter dance. When asked by the school who her father was she gave both names. She was then told she had to pick one of them that both couldn’t attend. She frowned and asked why when all the Mothers were going to be there. The administration had no good answer for her but told her that she had a choice, she could not attend or she could choose one of the men she considered her fathers. When she came home crying both Aaron and Spencer were upset that the school would do something like this to their daughter.

This was the situation that caused the two men to be sitting in the Principals office listening to the man try to give some kind of reasonable explanation to them but he was having a hard time when Aaron Hotchner was glaring at him.

“So you’re saying to me, a lawyer that because of our personal, private lifestyle that we both are not allowed at a Public school function? Is that what you are saying to me Principal Jones?”

Jones’s face paled when he realized exactly who he was talking to.

“It, it isn’t that Mr. Hotchner, it’s just that, well not everyone in the school is comfortable with your lifestyle.”

“And what if we had been brother raising our sister’s child together. Would there be an issue? Or is the fact that my partner and I have sex with each other the issue?” Aaron glared at the man and Spencer bother winced and smiled inwardly. He knew Hotch was using his lawyer persona on the Principal and knew that the man was digging his grave deeper and deeper.

“I don’t think I should answer that question. It’s rather unseemly that you even ask it Mr. Hotchner.”

“You do realize that this is a Public event and you are allowing the Mothers to be there as well as the Fathers. If you disallow both Mr. Reid and myself from attending, I will have no problems bringing a civil complaint against this school.”

“Now look here Mr. Hotchner I believe I have been more than reasonable….”

“No actually you haven’t Mr. Jones. You’ve disrespected myself, my daughter and my partner. You are excluding us in a school sponsored public event yet all of the other parents are allowed to be there. That is discrimination. And it’s also come to my attention that several other families are having issues as well. May I remind you of the Markham’s, or Mr. and Mrs. Cho, or how about Mr. and Mrs. Martinez? Does this school really want to get into a discrimination lawsuit? Because I can assure you that a lot of information on how you treat not only sexual orientation but minority families as well will come to light.” Aaron sat back and crossed his arms while he glared at the now very uncomfortable Principal.

Jones pressed his lips together as he watched the two men.

“And might I remind you Principal Jones that I have quite the loyal following of my investigative reports. Do you really want to ecome the subject of my next article? Because let me tell you after talking to over twenty families with children that attend this school there is enough for me to run with and I assure you that your school board does not want to be caught in the type of controversy that you are stirring-up right this very minute.” Spencer raised his eyebrows as he watched the now squirming Principal.

“Fine. You will both be allowed to be there.”

“And the Markham’s?”

“Of course. But you do realize this amounts to blackmail, don’t you?” The Principal smirked at Spencer thinking he had the upper hand on him.

Spencer narrowed his gaze and stood, he leaned down across the desk, getting right in the Principals personal space.

“Oh it’s not blackmail Principal Jones. I will write my article and you will have to answer for some of the things that have gone on in this school in regards to certain families you deem personally ‘unacceptable’. I have enough evidence to bury you. By the time I am done you won’t even be able to be allowed inside a daycare center let alone Principal of any school in New York.” Spencer pulled back and felt a little too satisfied at the now sweaty and pale look on the man.

“Please, I’ll do better, just I can’t lose my job.”

“You should have thought about that before you spread an insidious campaign against Marcus and Anabelle Markham. They are a wonderful couple and you have made this place very uncomfortable for their children. It isn’t your place to decide whether a mixed culture marriage is okay or not. They are human beings and you, Principal Jones are a bully.” Spencer glared before he shoved off the desk and stalked out of the office.

The two men arrived home about an hour later and practically ripped each other’s clothes off. The little scene in Principal Jones’s office made Spencer more aroused than he thought he had a right to be. Aaron was all too happy to comply with his ‘husband’.

A week later Spencer and Aaron were at the dance and their table also had the Markham’s. They all had a good time and though there were a few people giving them dirty looks most of the families attending didn’t care.

Spencer was dancing with Aria and smiling softly.

“Thank you Papa,” Aria said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“For what sweetheart?” Spencer smoothed back her hair as they slow danced.

“Making them let you and Daddy be here. I love you.”

“I love you too Airy Fairy. And your Dad and I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

Aria smiled up at him and though for a fleeting moment James crossed his mind, his heart tumbled once again and love filled his heart.

* * *

July 1977 had Spencer sitting in an interrogation room with the profilers from the BSU questioning him for the last three hours. Spencer wanted to laugh at the irony of being questioned by Special Agents Jason Gideon and David Rossi. The fact that he had gotten to know them in his future time-line did not necessarily help him here. He knew anything he said about their lives could be taken wrong.

“Mr. Reid-“

“Dr. Reid, thank you.” Spencer lifted a brow at Gideon who had that look of a man who seemed like he didn’t have a care in the world. Oh it wasn’t quite as practiced as it would be in the future but Spencer recognized the tactic right away.

“Sorry, Dr. Reid, you still haven’t explained to our satisfaction how you were one of the first reporters on scene in each of these murders.”

“I already told you Agent Gideon, I know this city well. I photograph it for a living. The first couple I stumbled onto by accident. Then I started to extrapolate how the killer was working by using a map. If you would let me show you, it’s a matter of Math and Science.”

“Come on Gid, let the guy show us how he figured Berkowitz out. Can’t hurt and it would ease your mind.”

Spencer watched the two men work and wondered what happened to them to fracture their friendship. There was something between them and it niggled at the back of his mind as he carefully observed them.

“You look like your profiling us Dr. Reid.”

“Maybe I am Agent. See people underestimate me till I actually start to talk to them then they just get either intimidated or nervous around me. But the both of you are neither. But you see, what this does is let me observe, lets me see human behavior and lets me get the almost perfect photo at just the right time. Too soon and the right moment changes completely, too late and the moment is lost. But, if the photographer is patient and observes the behavior he or she can get that perfect shot. It’s basically the same philosophy I took with Berkowitz.” Agent Rossi had come back into the room with several maps and Spencer quickly went through them and found the one that worked the best. Pining it up on the wall he asked for several markers and made points on the map of where the victims were before being shot and where their bodies were eventually found. He walked the profilers through his thought process and when he turned around to look at them they both had stunned looks on their faces.

“So, you see, that is how I figured out where he might be. I wasn’t always right but more often than not I was closer than I thought. Now, if you don’t suspect me of being some kind of accomplice then I suggest you let me go. My partner and children are probably wondering where I am.”

Spencer stood there eyeing Gideon and the other man smiled and shook his head. “Too bad you like your job I’d see if we could get you into the bureau. We could use someone like you in the BSU. Smart, unassuming and that,” Gideon pointed with his toothpick at the map, “Is bloody brilliant. How are you at chess?”

Spencer smiled and shook his head a moment and thought that some things never changed.

“Sorry, my family is too important to me.” Spencer started to gather up his things and handed the map to Rossi. “Keep that, you just might figure it out someday.” Rossi quirked up a brow and watched Spencer for a moment before shaking his head and leaving. Spencer just huffed out a short laugh as he stood looking at Gideon. “So, Agent, am I free to go?”

“Yes Dr. Reid you are free to go.” Gideon watched as Spencer slung his bag around his neck and started out the door of the interrogation room.

“Oh and Jason? Maybe you and Rossi should both tell your wives what is really going on between you two.” Spencer was satisfied with the look of shock that he got from Gideon. In the future almost nothing fazed the man but here and now, while he was still so young and ambitious Spencer finally got one over on Gideon. He walked out the door and tried to tamp down the satisfaction he felt.

About an hour later he was walking into his home and being engulfed in Aaron’s arms happy that no matter what happened in their lives they always had each other.


	14. Through The Years Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snapshots of Aaron and Spencer's life together.

January 1980 Spencer was sitting back in his darkroom looking at the set of photos that had landed him in the middle of a court battle. There was nothing wrong with them. All he saw when he looked at the prints was men and women showing love and affection for each other. He had moved away from his normal landscapes and single portraits and wanted to do something different. He had put out a call for homosexual couples and briefly described the project he wanted to do. Some of the photos were nudes, some they were clothed but all the couples had been in long-term loving relationships. He wanted to show the world that there was nothing wrong with homosexuality and he wanted to do it through his art.

His favorite was the photo of a football star that had recently had the courage to come out. His partner was not only male but a white male and he was black. The partner was stretched out on the bed, hair mussed and smiling while the former football star laid half on him with his hand over his partner’s heart. They were both nude and though the lighting was a bitch to get right Spencer was able to contrast the beauty of their skin tones and how it didn’t really matter, that what mattered was the emotions that came through in how they were touching and the look of love on both of their faces.

There was also one of he and Aaron. They had gone to the beach when it was early fall. The wind was gently blowing, the children were playing and Aaron was leaning back on his arms stretched out on a towel. Spencer had quickly set-up his camera then he sat in the v of Aaron’s legs. Aaron sat forward and wrapped an arm around his waist and while they both least expected he started to snap pictures with the remote. When he later on developed them one stood out. Aaron was wrapped around him and the children had run up behind Aaron and peaking over each shoulder they were smiling mischievously. With Aaron’s permission he had included it in the show.

The trouble came when a conservative group had invaded the opening day of the showing and started making trouble for the gallery. They were finally escorted out when the police were called in. Spencer thought nothing of it till he received a summons to appear in court on obscenity charges. Now he was looking at those same photos, knowing he did nothing wrong but having been made to feel like he had.

“It’ll be okay Penny. Jackson is the best lawyer at the firm for this kind of thing and you know they don’t have a leg to stand on.” Aaron wrapped his arms around his partner and held him close.

“I know. It’s just frustrating sometimes Aaron. I know the world gets there eventually but here and now it’s hard for me to see it happening.”

“I know.” Aaron moved to stand in front of Spencer. “Penny, do you, do you ever regret staying?” Aaron asked as he looked at Spencer with worry and fear in his eyes.

“No, no Aaron I never regret coming back and staying with you.” He lifted his hand and softly stroked Aaron’s cheek. The spell was broken when their doorbell rang. Spencer stood to answer knowing who it was that was on the other side.

“Mr. Grimes, thank you for meeting with me here.”

“Dr. Reid, it’s no problem at all. Now let’s go in the living room and I’m going to tell you what you are going to do.” When Spencer just raised a brow at the lawyer Jackson chuckled softly. “I’m here to do a job Dr. Now if you want my help you’ll do exactly what I say. Okay?”

“Yes.” Spencer frowned but found himself following the lawyer’s orders. They quickly settled in the living room and Aaron was bringing them drinks a short time later.

“Now, I’ve see the supposedly offensive photos and I can already tell you that you have broken no laws. Even though many of the couples are nude you do not show anything that could be misconstrued as having a pornographic nature. There is no penetration, of any part of anyone’s body. In fact, some of these are more modest than many of the late Renaissance paintings, or even many of the early photos of the late 1800’s to early 1920’s.” They talked strategy for over an hour with Jackson taking copies of the photos in question. Spencer’s head was swimming with everything that they were going to do and though he still had questions he couldn’t seem to think about any of them at the moment.

“So what does that all mean?”

“That I’m going to get this case thrown out before it even starts. I’m going to argue that the only reason you are being called to court is because all of the couples in question are homosexual. In fact, I’m going to use many examples of artists like Man Ray, Betty Page and others. There are far worse photos from Man Ray than what you have here. You, Dr. Reid are being unjustly singled out.”

“Okay. Thank you Mr. Grimes, for everything.”

“Please, call me Jackson. Just trust me and everything will be fine Dr. Reid.” He then turned to Aaron and smiled. “Walk me out Aaron.” The two men turned and walked out then Aaron was returning a few minutes later.

“Aaron, what’s wrong?” The look on his partner’s face had Spencer worried.

“I am being offered a partnership. Jackson said the new partners were appalled that I hadn’t been offered before.” Aaron looked stunned as he stood in the middle of the living room.

“That’s great Aaron. We’ll celebrate after this fiasco is over.”

“Yes, yes we will.” Aaron couldn’t help the smile that came over his lips as he pulled Spencer in for a hug.

Two weeks later the couple along with their friends and co-workers were celebrating not only the charges against Spencer being dropped but Aaron finally making partner in his law firm.

* * *

September 1984 and the day was cold with clouds that were heavy with the threat of rain. Aaron and Spencer stood hand in hand unashamed in what they meant to each other. They were standing at the end of the grave of yet another friend who had died in the wake of the emergence of AIDS. Steven had become a good friend to them over the years someone they found a kindred spirit in. Chris and Aria stood on either side of them their own grief evident on their faces. Spencer knew the children often had a hard time growing-up when other kids had found out about their parents. He and Aaron fostered open communication with their children and they were rewarded with their love and gratefulness.

“I can’t do this anymore Aaron. I can’t watch more of our friends dying like this.” Spence frowned and was angry by the cuts in AIDS research by the government. That somehow if they cut the research the problem would just go away.

“I know love. But for now there is nothing we can do.” Aaron held him close and tried to be there for him.

“I’m going to publish that article. I don’t care what the other magazines have said to me. LIFE has given me an offer and I’m going to take it. People need to see, need to understand that _everyone_ is at risk.” Spencer had spent the last three years documenting through photos and interviews the spread of the AIDS virus not only in the Gay community but in the heterosexual community as well. He was angry that people were trying to push the blame on the Gay community when the initial spread wasn’t their fault. It just infected them faster. LIFE had approached him when he was still researching and said they wanted to see what he had so far. The meeting with the editor went well and Spencer was offered a position documenting the cases and writing articles about the people he had already interviewed. They wanted to put real faces to the issue at hand and hopefully force the government to open their blocks on the research.

“I’ll support you in whatever you want to do Spencer.” And Aaron was true to his word. Not only was the series of articles gaining attention both controversial as well as supportive but he was given the opportunity for an art show. He called it _Looking AIDS in the Eye_. They were the faces of young, old and ages in-between that had become infected.

There were protestors of course but the show of support was much greater than even Spencer could imagine. There were death threats, which were taken very seriously by the police after Aaron encouraged Spencer to go to them.

Later that night after the show was over Spencer purged some of his demons in the body of the man he considered his spouse. When he finally came, his voice crying out hoarse as he collapsed on top of Aaron he finally let out the emotions he had been holding on to. Aaron held him tightly as Spencer cried for all those they had lost as well as those they would lose in the near future. He couldn’t help that his thoughts went to his son James and it made Spencer cry even harder. All Aaron could do was hold on and let him work through it. Finally, when he had purged himself he held onto Aaron tightly as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

November 11, 1989 and Spencer was glued to the television as was the rest of the the Reid-Hotchner household. Chris and his girlfriend, Aria and her boyfriend were all there as they sat with rapt attention as the first stones of the Berlin Wall were being demolished. Though none of them had family in Germany it still didn’t diminish the emotional impact it had on them. After watching the stories and seeing the Wall being brought down Spencer took a deep steadying breath.

“I want to go.”

“What?”

“To Germany. I want to go. I want to take pictures. I want to speak to the people. I want to tell their stories in my own way. I want to go.”

“Okay. So we’ll go.”

“Really? You mean it Aaron?”

Aaron chuckled slightly as he watched the passion and fire light-up his partner’s eyes.

“Yes, I mean it Spencer. We’ll go.”

That was all it took. Less than a week later Aaron, Spencer, Aria and Chris were on a plane. The men hadn’t expected that their children wanted to come but Aria wanted to do some sketches and Chris just wanted to talk to the people. The family stayed for three weeks. Many times they were invited into the homes of many of the people that had been affected. Spencer listened to their often heart-breaking stories. Spencer took many rolls of film, he recorded hundreds of stories. Aria sketched and painted while Chris just listened. The family came back closer together realizing just how good they had it. Life hadn’t been easy but they had always had each other.

When they got home Spencer immediately went to work compiling the stories and working on the prints. He put feelers out to several of the larger galleries and they were immediately intrigued. Spencer had ‘borrowed’ Aaria’s sketchbooks and when he went to meet with gallery managers he told them his idea. In less than a week he had four bids for his work. He chose two and they set-up the same installation one in December and the other in March of the next year. It was a combined show with Aria’s sketches, Spencer’s photos and Chris narrating the stories to go with each piece. When opening day came around the family stood together proud of the work they had done.

Several magazines had written about the show and while they were standing there, Spencer was hit with a moment of déjà vu. He started chuckling softly to himself and shaking his head.

“What is it Penny?”

“You know I grew-up hearing about a Spencer Reid and I often wondered if my mother liked the name so much that she not only named me after the author but the real person as well. I never, in all my life put it together.”

“That you are that Spencer Reid?”

“I was born in 1981, I’d be only eight right about now. That Spencer was so isolated form the world. It would be another year before Mom and I moved in with Uncle Rob. But still I went to school and was so focused on science and math that I never looked at what was happening in the art world. I remember reading articles but I never thought it was me. Maybe it took till now for me to put it together.”

“Maybe. But I’m glad I have this version of you.”

“I just wish I could help them. I know I can’t, that my life has to play out as it does because it leads me to you and to this. Our family, together.”

“Yes, it does. I love you and I’m proud of you Penny.”

Spencer turned and took Aaron in his arms as he kisses the man he loves in public. There were several flashes of cameras and when he looked over at the small crowd he laughed to see it was several friends and acquaintances.

“I love you so much Aaron. I couldn’t have done any of this if you hadn’t believed in me like you did. If you hadn’t shown me what it was to have love and a life again. This night isn’t just for me. It’s for all of us.”

“Dad, Papa,” Chris had a smile on his face as he practically ran to them. “She said yes.” He yelled across the room as he flew at his fathers. Spencer grabbed his son and held onto him tightly. Then Aaron hugged Chris and congratulated him.

“Our family is amazing.” Spencer wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist and laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder. He knew the homophobia was still alive and well but it wasn’t as terrifying as it had been in 1963. Though they still had threats and discrimination around them Spencer didn’t fear touching Aaron like he had years earlier. He let himself bask in the moment as he watched his son and future daughter-in-law with that same look of love and hope that he once had with Maeve but truly found in Aaron.

* * *

February 1993 and it was Chris’s 30th birthday party. Spencer was sitting at the head of a long table where his son sat at the other end with his wife Angela and their two young daughters on either side.  Spencer couldn’t help the smile that came across his lips. For over twenty-three years he hadn’t thought once to travelling back in time. Chris wasn’t a replacement for James, in fact he had told both Chris and Aria about the son he had lost. The pictures around their home were unmistakable. Spencer and Aaron always tried to make their children feel special and being here celebrating they could feel the happiness all around them.

Later that night Spencer was standing in front of one of James’s pictures sipping at a glass of scotch. When he felt an arm come around him Spencer leaned back into Aaron and tried to smile.

“What are you thinking about Spencer?”

“How happy Chris looked today. And how Aria is getting married in a couple of months. It made me wonder what kind of man, father, brother James would have been.”

“Well, seeing the kind of man you helped raise in Chris, I think he would have been amazing.” Spencer turned in Aaron’s arms and laid his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Did you ever think we’d be together thirty years Aaron? That we’d be here in our sixties, cusp of retirement making plans for that retirement?”

“From the moment I saw you I just knew we’d somehow be together the rest of our lives.” Aaron bent down and kissed Spencer and held him close.

“Aaron, I want to ask you something.”

“What is it love?”

“I want; no I need to go back. I can’t explain it but I need to go back one more time. James will be born in a few days’ time in 2003, I need to see. I know it’s asking a lot Aaron but something is telling me I need to go.”

Aaron pulled away and started pacing the room. “Why now Spencer?”

“I don’t know. You know I’ll come back, that I always come back.”

“But you’re not 30 anymore Spencer, what if there are side effects. What if something happens and you can’t come home?”

“I promise Aaron that nothing is going to happen. I’ll come back like I always do.” Spencer moved back into Aaron’s arms and kissed him, reassuring his love that he would always be there.

Aaron reluctantly pulled away then came back a few minutes later with the amulet in his hand.

“I’m trusting you that nothing will happen to you.”

“I know. I’ll be back and I’ll be fine.” Spencer smiled at Aaron before he set the date for April 08, 2003. Spencer looked-up in time to see the tear that slipped from Aaron’s face.


	15. The Art of Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has a visit that helps him let go of those last vestiges of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two scenes that start this chapter are going to seem odd, just read on and it's all explained.

April 22, 2003. Spencer stood on the other side of the glass of the nursery looking in. He couldn’t help it, he had tried to stay away but the temptation was just too great. He had waited till his younger self had moved away when he slowly stepped-up to the glass to look inside. His eyes landed on the infant and his breath hitched as he laid his head against the glass.

Aaron was there next to him. He had tried to talk Spencer out of coming but nothing he said got through.

“Which one is he?” Aaron asked him as he settled next to Spencer.

“The one in the TARDIS blanket of course.” Spencer shook his head as he looked at the man he had been with for over forty years now.

“Of course he is.” Aaron said playfully. “He’s beautiful Spencer.”

“I know you think I shouldn’t have come, but Aaron, I couldn’t not come. I had to see him.” He held back the tears as he looked at his newborn son. “I wish I could warn them but I know I can’t. I see him here and he’s so perfect, so beautiful and I’m trying not to get angry at the universe for taking him away.”

Aaron just kept a comforting presence next to Spencer. They stood there for a while until a nurse looked up at them and smiled. Spencer almost flinched back, he wasn’t used to someone smiling at them like that.

“Spencer, come on love you know we can’t stay.”

Spencer nodded his head as he was pulled away. He took one last look back to see his younger self entering the nursery and being given the tiny infant to feed. He could almost feel James in his arms as the memory was so vivid in his mind. One last look he turned back into Aaron’s arms, he couldn’t help the tears that slipped down his face. He was grateful that Aaron didn’t say anything as they left the hospital and drove to their daughter’s house to celebrate their granddaughter’s graduation.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Spencer stood on the other side of the glass of the nursery looking in. His eyes immediately went to the little boy in the TARDIS blanket. Smiling softly, he leaned against the glass and didn’t stop the tears that fell. He had arrived at the hospital a few minutes earlier and had just seen his younger self walk back into the room with Maeve, and his older self being led away by Aaron. He thought it strange how time-travel worked and that Dr. Who was wrong about one thing, he was in the same place, three different versions of himself and nothing bad had happened.

“James,” he whispered against the glass as too many emotions filled his heart all at once. Even though he had his children with Aaron, James would always hold a big part of his heart. He couldn’t help it, he just had to see him on this day. The difference at the moment was he had no Maeve and no Aaron to help him. He was alone and that was how he wanted it to be. The nurse looked out and frowned slightly and Spencer could see the confusion on her face. He just smiled, waived shyly to her then walked away.

Spencer found an unoccupied room and wrapped his hand around the amulet after setting the year to 2025 and thought of his Uncle’s house. He chose that year because, if he ran into Maeve they would be closer in age. He wasn’t sure what he would find, he’d never gone ahead in the future, only to his own time. He was pleased when he got there he saw that his old car was still there. He moved through the house and saw the keys hanging on the rack with an old note stuck inside.

_Bug,_

_Maeve thought that maybe you’d come back someday. She left the car for you just in case._

_Rob._

Spencer shook his head and went out and hoped the car started. When it turned over he knew that Rob had kept it in good working condition just for him. He laughed to himself before he backed out of the driveway and headed towards the one place he hadn’t been to in years.

Spencer pulled into the cemetery and noted the changes that had taken place over the years. He pulled up to the side of the children’s section and stepped out. Standing next to the car he looked up at the twilight sky and took a deep breath. He smiled to himself as he thought back to just an hour ago when he looked, once again, into the face of his son. Though the ache never really went away, it would always be there, that hole in his heart that was forever reserved for James had lessened over the years.  Slowly he walked towards James’s grave and let the cool air settle around him.

Spencer knelt down, closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly as memories came unbidden to his mind. A soft smile played on his lips as he remembered all the good times and pushed the bad away. He didn’t want the bad, not today.

“Hello Spencer,” a female voice said to the side of him. Spencer opened his eyes and looked up at Maeve. She had aged as he did, but while he was in his sixties, she was in her forties. There were soft lines around her eyes and mouth, her hair was dotted with gray but her eyes sparkled as they once had when they were first dating. Spencer stood and turned to her and pulled her into his arms. All the anger, all the pain he had let go of years prior. Here stood the woman that had once been his best friend and lover.

“Hello Maeve,” he said as he pulled back from her. He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear, like she used to do when she was stuck on a problem, and smiled at her for the first time in years.

“How have you been?” She asked as a sad smiled played across her lips. “I’ve seen your stories and heard about some of the art shows.” She was hesitant as they stood together. Spencer could tell that shew as trying to figure them out, he couldn’t blame her. He was doing the same thing.

“Good. Very good actually.”

“So, are you still with him?” She looked down at her hands.

“Yes, we’re still together. We adopted two children soon after we settled in together. Well, technically I adopted them because at the time gay couples couldn’t. I’m getting ready to retire from teaching but I’ll still publish an article here and there. Maybe do an art show.”

“Wow. Where are you living?”

“New York. We’ve been there since the beginning and never left. I’m here just for a quick visit.”

“You’re Uncle told me about the time-travel thing. Not so sure I believe it but he seemed so sincere.”

Spencer raised his brow and just shook his head. He thought that he should have known that his Uncle Rob would eventually tell Maeve the whole story. He didn’t think that he could convince her of the truth but it didn’t matter if she believed him or not.

“It’s quite true, like I tried to tell you years ago. I met Aaron by going back to 1963. Right now, for us, it’s 1993. It’s been hard, we’ve had friends pass, attacks against us were always a threat but we learned to protect ourselves.  Aaron and I are monogamous so we never had to worry about disease or AIDS.”

“So, thirty years. A part of me wants to be jealous. I thought that would have been us, but you were right. We didn’t love each other for who we were. I wanted you to be something you weren’t and it took me a long-time to come to terms with it. I never stopped loving you though.”

“Maeve,” Spencer murmured as he looked down and took her hand in his and held it for a moment. When he looked back-up she had tears in her eyes as they both stared at each other. “A part of me will always love the wide-eyed inquisitive girl I met in a little coffee shop in DC. I don’t ever regret our life Maeve. I don’t regret having James even though losing him broke us I don’t regret one minute of it.” Spencer lifted her hand and softly kissed it, his lips lingering for just a moment.

“I did find someone. A researcher. We have three girls. He helped me understand what happened to us, made me see that what I loved was an idea. I’m so sorry Spencer. I’m sorry for the things that I said and did-“ Spencer stopped her when he kissed her.

“Don’t. You’ve already apologized and I accepted it years ago. We both have better lives now Maeve.” Closing her eyes, she stepped into his arms once again. They stood like that for what seemed like ages, two people who had once thought their love would carry them through anything. Spencer had come to the conclusion many years before that it just wasn’t mean to be. He was the first to pull back. He smiled at her as he cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “We’ll always have James.”

Maeve opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, “We’ll always have James,” she repeated in a soft voice. “Goodbye Spencer.” She turned and walked back to her car and Spencer watched as she drove away. He somehow knew that they would never meet again. He didn’t know quite how to feel about that as he turned to look at his son’s headstone once more.

“Goodbye James.” Spencer frowned as it all felt so final. He knew he had something better to go back to, the husband of his heart, children and grand-children that he adored and a life that he loved. He looked back up at the sky as it darkened and thought of Maeve and James. He stood there till stars began to dot the sky and as he stared up at them he released those from his past. He knew, because he saw it for himself that he’d go to James’s birth one last time. However, he knew he’d never come here again. He didn’t want to dwell on his son’s death anymore, he would only remember his life.

Finally, when it got too cold Spencer went back to his car and drove to Rob’s house. He didn’t want to go inside so under cover of darkness he re-set the amulet and thought of home.


	16. Home for the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes back home and knows he will never use the amulet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but this chapter didn't want to be any longer than it is. I hope you guys like it anyway.

Spencer ended up sprawled out on one of the couches. Aaron looked over and shook his head a laugh on his lips and his eyes lighting with humor.

Spencer got up and gave Aaron the amulet, “I won’t need this anymore.” Aaron lifted a brow as he took the necklace. Standing-up he walked into his study and put the amulet in a locked box in the back of the safe.

“You may want to use it again one day,” he said as he turned towards Spencer.

“Nope. Everything I want is here. I love you Aaron. I’ve loved you since I first saw you in that little studio and you looked up at me and smiled. I don’t need to go back anymore.” They both walked back into the living room where he sat on the couch next to Aaron and snuggled in close. “I saw Maeve.”

Aaron reached up and carded his fingers in Spencer’s hair, holding him close. “What happened?”

“Not much. I went forward in time. I wanted to see if she’d come to James’s grave and she did.” Spencer felt Aaron stiffen next to him, “I’m sorry, I know it was a risk but I had to try. I had to see what happened to her. She married again, had three girls and said that she is happy.”

“How does that make you feel Penny?” Aaron kissed his forehead as he kept an arm around his lover.

“Happy, sad, a little jealous.” He lifted his head and kissed Aaron. “Jealous because the way she talked she gave to her new husband what she never gave me. She gave more of herself to him and she admitted that what we had probably wouldn’t have lasted anyway. Sad because her daughters, like our children, will never know James. And happy that she was able to put all of what happened between us behind her. I was happy that she finally learned to move on.”

“You really aren’t going back, are you?”

“No. There is nothing left for me Aaron. Even though we had tough times I would never give-up what we found together. I’ve never loved anyone the way I do you.”

Breathing in deep Aaron laid down and pulled Spencer on top of him. He kissed the genius as he wrapped his arms around him. Sighing softly as Spencer put his head on Aaron’s shoulder the two men stayed curled up together getting lost in the feeling of the moment.

Spencer propped himself up on Aaron’s chest and looked at him as he softly stroked his cheek. “Why don’t we take a vacation. Go somewhere horribly romantic. We can do it after your retirement party from the firm. Go to France or Italy. We’ll get lost in the beauty of the city, eat decadent food, drink lots of wine and make love someplace new. Go to all those places we keep saying we want to visit but life always got in the way.”

Aaron smiled even more as his eyes sparkled with the idea. “I love it. You can take your camera. Ramble about the sights, tell me everything you know about wherever it is we go.”

They talked for a long-time and made plans for after their retirement. Spencer said he would pack his best cameras, maybe set-up several showings for when they got back. It felt almost like it had those first few weeks they had spent getting to know each other. With no kids and no jobs to hold them down they felt free to explore the world and have fun doing it.

Aaron pulled Spencer up closer and kissed his forehead. “Why don’t we go to bed.”

“It’s still early.” Spencer quirked a brow as he looked at the man he loved.

“Yup.” Aaron stood up from the couch and walked off towards the bedroom looking back at Spencer with a wicked grin on his face.

“Oh, well I guess we could turn in early.” Spencer went after Aaron and when he made it to the bedroom he turned and closed the door.


End file.
